


Shorts

by IanInABox



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, First Time, Fluff, Gay Sex, Grinding, Light Bondage, M chapters are indicated, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, it's not all smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanInABox/pseuds/IanInABox
Summary: A collection of smut/fluff-shot requests from my tumblr, @moonthongyeup. Requests are always open :)





	1. (M)BangDae1

“C’mere,” Yongguk held his arms out from where he was laying on the bed, half-naked, his torso propped up by several pillows.

Daehyun didn't bother closing the bedroom door behind himself; he just grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt before pulling it over his head and throwing it to the ground. He practically leapt into Yongguk’s arms, immediately snuggling into his chest. “Hi,” he whispered into his neck, before pressing a quick kiss to the skin.

“I’m still holding you to that promise from earlier, just so you know,” Yongguk said, petting Daehyun’s hair.

“Of course.” Daehyun nodded. He’d been teasing Yongguk all day, having been deprived of any and all sexual satisfaction lately with their busy schedules. On the way back from rehearsal, Daehyun had told the driver to skip his place, because he and Yongguk had “plans”. They had not, in fact, made any plans, until after the rest of the members had been dropped off, and Daehyun leaned over to whisper in his ear.

“I wanna suck your cock,” was all he had said.

It had been more than enough to get Yongguk on board.

“What are you waiting for, then?” Yongguk asked, bringing Daehyun back from the memory of how hard he’d been squeezing his thigh in the car. In response, he bit down on Yongguk’s neck, drawing a low groan from his lips. He smiled at the sound, and nosed around further down until he reached his collarbones, nipping lightly at them.

Yongguk grabbed his chin suddenly, and gently drew him up for a kiss. Daehyun’s hands tangled into Yongguk’s hair, and Yongguk kept a firm hold on his face, long fingers pressing into his cheeks. Daehyun opened his mouth when Yongguk squeezed his jaw, and let him slip his tongue into his mouth slowly. Slowly. Yongguk’s pace when it came to love-making was one of the things Daehyun loved most about being with him. He took every moment he could milk out of it to show Daehyun just how much he loved him. It was always so sweet, so passionate and gentle. And when Daehyun didn’t want gentle, which happened on occasion, Yongguk was more than willing to comply, despite the fact that it went against his nature to be anything less than careful with his loved ones.

That night was one in which Daehyun wanted more. He moaned into the kiss, and when Yongguk let go of his face he caught his hand and brought it up to his head. Yongguk got the message, and made a fist around his hair, pulling more beautiful noises from his throat. After a few good minutes of heavy petting, Yongguk pulled Daehyun back with the grip he had on his hair, and Daehyun let his neck arch backward with the pull, mouth open and panting, lips swollen.

“You said you wanted something?” Yongguk murmured, and Daehyun nodded quickly. His hair was released, to his displeasure, but he made his way back down Yongguk’s torso, making sure to take his time as he worshipped the heavenly body beneath his own. Every valley of muscle and hill of bone was mapped by his mouth and tongue, careful cartographers. Yongguk was running his hands over Daehyun’s shoulders, squeezing the tensed muscles. Daehyun groaned and paused in his actions when Yongguk kneaded a knot out of his shoulder.

Once he reached Yongguk’s belt, he was already hard with need and anticipation to get his hands––and mouth––on one of his favorite things.

He quickly undid the buckle and tugged the leather from it’s loops, then swiftly popped the button of Yongguk’s jeans and slid the zipper down before tugging them off his hips. One the material had been shoved below his knees, he squeezed himself between Yongguk’s thighs and nuzzled his face into his crotch, breathing in the deep musk as he nosed at the dick before him. Yongguk groaned above him, again, and reached down to pull his own boxers out of the way, just enough. Daehyun licked his lips when the hard length made flush contact with his face. He looked up at Yongguk, holding it to his cheek, and gave him an ironically angelic smile, before diving down.

“God,” Yongguk moaned low when Daehyun didn’t bother to take his time, immediately wrapping his lips around the head and swirling his tongue around the tip in long motions. He sucked hard a couple times before pulling back to take a breath. Yongguk let a hand slide into his hair again, caressing gently.

“Pull, please,” Daehyun requested before darting his tongue out to lick long strips up the length of Yongguk’s cock.

Yongguk bit his lip at the tone of Daehyun’s voice: small and needy. Of course he acquiesced immediately, digging his fingers into the roots of Daehyun’s hair and tugging, harder when Daehyun took his cock back into his mouth and dug his tongue into the underside, moaning at the taste. Yongguk echoed the sound, feeling himself drawing closer to his climax.

Daehyun bobbed his head and sucked hard, and Yongguk noticed him reaching down to rub his hand against the front of his jeans. He didn’t think it was possible for anything to be nearly as goddamn sexy as Daehyun was right then, and he could feel his heart leap into his throat and his thighs began to shake, tiny tremors bringing them closer together and locking Daehyun’s head in place. He looked up at Yongguk again, tears at the edges of his eyes, and that did him in right there. Daehyun made to pull back when he felt Yongguk’s cock twitch in his mouth, and the first hints of his release landed on his tongue, but Yongguk held his head down with the grip in his hair.

“Uh-uh,” he said. “Swallow it. All.” His voice came out at a growl and he forced Daehyun’s head down as he came.

He could see the shudder that wracked through Daehyun’s body at his words. Daehyun’s throat tried to reject the onslaught of cum, but he did his best to please Yongguk, and swallowed as much as he could. Only a bit of it escaped his mouth, dripping down his chin messily.

Yongguk pulled Daehyun off of his cock and tugged him back up to kiss him, only wincing a little bit at the bitter taste on his tongue. He reached down to unbutton Daehyun’s jeans, but a hand caught his wrist, and Daehyun pulled back just enough for Yongguk to see his red-stained cheeks.

“I came in my pants,” he whispered embarrassedly, and shifted as the uncomfortable feeling seeped further into his boxers.

“Let’s get you out of them, then.”


	2. (M)HimUp1

Jongup hummed as Himchan slid up his back, lips marking every notch of his spine with a kiss. He angled his hips back, in Himchan’s direction, but Himchan only tightened his grip around them and pushed them back down.

“Stay still, baby,” he murmured, moving up to bite at the hoops in Jongup’s ears. Jongup whined quietly, but obeyed the command, and let his body rest heavily on the mattress. He grabbed the comforter harshly when Himchan suddenly bit down on his neck, just below his ear. His knuckles turned white as he clenched his fists, Himchan rolling the skin between his teeth mercilessly. He pulled back to inspect the area, Jongup panting loudly, and, when it appeared he had not marked the skin darkly enough, he dove right back down, biting even harder than he had initially and causing Jongup to cry out. When Himchan pulled back this time, he shushed Jongup.

“Better quiet down,” he said, whispering into his ear. Jongup shuddered at the feeling. “Youngjae’s still in his room.” Himchan pulled back and grabbed Jongup’s shoulder, tugging lightly.

“On your back, Uppie.”

Jongup rolled over quickly, and resituated himself. As soon as he was settled down, sunk deeply into the sheets, Himchan leaned forward and kissed him, this time on the lips. Jongup reached up to wrap his arms around Himchan’s neck, and pulled him closer. Himchan smiled into the kiss and pushed his tongue into Jongup’s mouth, which opened immediately for him, eager to please. Jongup had always been shy when it came to kissing, or anything physical, really. He let Himchan into his mouth, but kept his own tongue curled in the back, only to be coaxed out slowly by Himchan’s. Eventually, slowly, he gave in, and let instinct take over. He let Himchan’s hands explore his body, shivering as they caressed up and down his torso. Himchan groaned and pulled back, sitting up over Jongup’s hips.

“I love your body so much,” he said, resting his palms on Jongup’s chest, pressing down with just enough pressure to have Jongup wanting more. He arched up into the touch, and Himchan’s smile widened. His thumbs found Jongup’s nipples, and he licked his lips as he watched him squirm under him as he rubbed them, gasping lightly and twisting his torso around.

“You like that?” Himchan asked. Jongup nodded, his cheeks flushing. Himchan smiled and slid his hands to rest on Jongup’s abs, before leaning down to take one of his nipples into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it before sucking, and Jongup’s moans were like music to his ears, but better. A hand found its way into his hair, but Himchan caught it and pushed it back into the bed. He held Jongup’s arms still beside him as he let his mouth wander around his chest, sucking a few small marks here and there. Jongup shook beneath him, straining under his hold. He cried out loudly when Himchan bit down around one of his nipples, and immediately Himchan let go of his wrists to put a hand was over his mouth. He gave Jongup’s nipple one last tug with his teeth, loving the way his body jerked as a muffled yelp escaped him, and pulled away.

He let his hand fall from Jongup’s face to allow him a few breaths of fresh air, for which Jongup was grateful.

“Would you like it if I fucked you?” Himchan asked, tracing his index finger along Jongup’s jaw. Jongup nodded wordlessly and Himchan raised an eyebrow.

“Yes,” he answered breathlessly, “I would like that. A lot.”

“Thought so.” Himchan smiled and pressed a kiss to Jongup’s cheek before pulling away briefly. “Try to stay quiet, Baby,” he said when he settled back down between Jongup’s legs with a tube of lube in his hand.

Jongup blushed. He had trouble with that. “It’s not like Youngjae doesn’t already know,” he said.

“Of course he knows,” Himchan agreed, “but that doesn’t mean he wants to hear everything.”

Jongup shrugged and then winced as Himchan slowly eased a finger into him. He bit his tongue to keep a curse from leaving his mouth. Himchan rubbed his thigh with his other hand, circling up and around his protruding hip bones.

It wasn’t long before Himchan was pushing himself inside of Jongup, who scrunched his face at the initial discomfort. Himchan leaned forward to kiss him. “You’re so good for me, Baby,” he murmured as he ran his hands up and down Jongup’s torso yet again. “So perfect,” he groaned.

“Move,” Jongup hissed through his teeth. He threw his head back when Himchan complied, albeit slowly, and let out a pained moan before reaching blindly for him. He found his biceps easily, and gripped them tightly. Himchan pulled him up so that he was properly sitting in his lap, which forced his cock even deeper inside. Jongup’s mouth fell open and he let his head loll forward to rest on Himchan’s shoulder at the feeling. He bit at the flesh softly and let out a squeak as Himchan suddenly canted his hips upwards.

“Good Pup,” Himchan praised, and wrapped his arms around Jongup’s lower back to pull him so that they were pressed, flush, chest to chest.

Jongup mewled as Himchan pushed up into him, his cock stretching him so perfectly, filling him up just right. He hooked his arms under Himchan’s arms and over his shoulders to steady himself. Himchan slapped his ass lightly with one hand, and he buried his face in his neck as he pushed his hips back down on Himchan’s harder. The sting was nothing less than delicious.

Himchan could feel himself approaching his climax rather quickly, and he laid Jongup back down into the sheets, holding him down as he picked up the pace. Jongup’s moans continued to grow louder, and he covered his mouth with his hand. Himchan pushed himself right to the edge before pulling out of him and moving up his body. He sat on Jongup’s chest as he continued to tug at himself. He grabbed Jongup by the jaw, and, knowing what he wanted, Jongup opened his mouth.

“Touch yourself,” Himchan ordered, voice raspy. Jongup wrapped his hand tightly around himself and moved it quickly, watching Himchan closely with hooded eyes as he panted, moaning quietly here and there.

“Oh,  _ shit,”  _ Himchan cursed as his body dissolved into tremors and he jerked forward, hand pumping his dick faster, desperate to empty himself. Jongup let Himchan’s cum fall over his face, most of it making it into his mouth. He reached his peak the second it hit him, shuddering at his release, eyes rolling around.

Himchan slid off of him, and Jongup rolled over, reaching to grab a tissue to spit out the cum in his mouth. But Himchan stopped him, grabbing his elbow and pulling him back before closing a hand over his mouth and nose.

“Uh-uh,” he cooed. “Swallow it. All.”

Himchan got up on his knees behind Jongup, who was still sitting on his ass, off balance. Jongup shook and curled into Himchan’s hold, his back against Himchan’s chest. He swallowed hard, and Himchan nearly shivered as he watched his adam’s apple bob with the movement.

“So obedient,” he praised.  He let go of Jongup’s face and turned him around to pull him into a hug. Jongup immediately wrapped his arms tightly around Himchan’s back.

“That was hot,” he mumbled tiredly into his chest.

Himchan smiled down at him and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Agreed.”


	3. BangLo1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be smut... but i couldn't stop myself. it turned very PG xD I hope that's okay...

 “Have I told you how much I love this tattoo?” Yongguk pushed Junhong’s shirt further up his torso to expose the ink on his lower abdomen.

“Once or twice,” Junhong said.

“‘Relation in Time’, by Abramovic and Ulay. Nineteen seventy-seven.”

Junhong looked up from his book. “How’d you know that?”

“I did a little research,” Yongguk said. “The project is fascinating, really.”

Junhong placed his book on the coffee table and scooted further down the couch, so that his legs were dangling off the end and his butt rested in Yongguk’s lap.

“What made you choose it?” he asked.

He thought for a moment before answering. “Well, it’s really about androgyny, and the harmony that you have once you achieve it,” he said, reaching up and lacing his fingers with Yongguk’s. “A unity containing both male and female elements,” he recited, a line he’d memorized from a website. “Did you know that the lovers sat like that, with their hair tied together, for seventeen hours?” he asked, still in awe.

Yongguk’s eyebrows rose comically. “Seventeen hours?”

“Yeah. Crazy, right?” Junhong smiled up at Yongguk as his fingers wove into and played with his hair, caressing gently. “It’s all about polarity, push and pull, like the moon and the tides.”

Yongguk chuckled. “How very poetic of you.”

“Yeah, maybe I’ll write a song about it,” Junhong said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

“You should,” Yongguk said seriously. “It’s obviously pretty important to you.” He poked Junhong’s navel through his shirt, smiling at the way he squirmed. “You did get it tattooed onto your body,” he pointed out.

“I did,” Junhong agreed, swatting Yongguk’s hand away from his stomach.

“What, you don’t like it when I touch you there?” Yongguk teased, poking at the soft skin again.

“Stop it,” Junhong whined, playfully pushing Yongguk’s hand away. “You know I’m ticklish.”

Yongguk grinned down at Junhong, who pouted back at him. “What a perfect spot to torture, then.”

“Wait, no!” Junhong shrieked as Yongguk yanked his shirt up and dug his fingers into his stomach. He tried to lunge out of his grasp, but Yongguk held tight, pulling Junhong’s back to his chest as his fingers teased the sensitive skin of his navel.

“Yongguk,” Junhong choked out between laughing gasps, “I can’t… breathe.”

Yongguk grinned but slowed his hand until it was only rubbing smooth circles over Junhong’s abs. “Sorry,” he said sheepishly. “You’re just so cute when I find your sensitive spots.”

At that, Junhong blushed, and he could feel his ears burning pink. “I, uh––” he stammered, still wiggling in Yongguk’s arms. He only relaxed when Yongguk began to run a hand through his hair again, and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. He giggled lightly and leaned back into Yongguk’s solid warmth.


	4. (M)HimUp2

Himchan ushered Jongup into his room, giving his ass a pat before he closed and locked the door behind himself.

“Get yourself naked and bend over,” he ordered, moving to get rid of his own shirt and pants.

Jongup didn’t hesitate to obey. He didn’t have much to take off, either, since he had just gotten out of the shower. Himchan had caught him in the hallway, still damp and only in his underwear, a towel around his neck. He blushed, recalling how Himchan had grabbed each end of the towel and pulled him against his body by the neck.

Jongup tugged off his boxers and threw them to the floor before dropping to his knees in front of the bed, and laying his front down on it, arms stretched out in front of him and his head turned to the side just enough so that he could breathe.

Himchan bit his lip to keep a groan from escaping him as he took in the sight. Jongup was always so eager to please, so obedient and submissive; quiet. Himchan loved, more than anything else, to make him scream and writhe with pleasure.

Jongup shivered when Himchan’s hands fell lightly onto his skin. The slid up his spine and around the back of his neck before gliding down towards his hips, where he squeezed lightly.

Himchan kneeled behind Jongup and smoothed his hands over his ass before gripping his cheeks and pulling them apart. He licked his lips at the sight, and Jongup turned his head, blushing quite evidently. Himchan decided to tease him, and, letting go with one hand, he ran a finger lightly up and down his perineum, where he knew he was especially sensitive.

Jongup shivered and careened forward, letting his hands fist around the messy sheets. It didn’t take long for Himchan to get him hard and aching. Sometimes Jongup thought that, if he tried hard enough, he might be able to cum just from kissing him.

But Himchan liked to play games.

As he got around to preparing Jongup––whom he had repositioned to lay back on the bed, now cushioned by pillows––, he began to recognize the signs that he was close. Jongup had begun to squirm more, and let out whines every now and then as his skin slowly grew shiny and slick with sweat while Himchan fingered him.

Himchan glanced up at him. “You better not cum yet,” he warned with a smile.

Jongup just huffed and let him continue, basking in the feeling of Himchan’s fingers pushing against his walls, stretching him out so nicely. He managed to get himself back down from that cliff above orgasm, but not for long. He cried out when Himchan struck his sweet spot hard, fingers digging into the fleshy bump. He threw his head back into the pillows, straining with the effort it took to keep his hands flat on the bed, where Himchan had placed them earlier.

“Don’t you dare,” Himchan said, eyeing him but not even pausing his movements.

Jongup bit his lip hard and squeezed his eyes shut. He took deep breaths and tried to think of things that didn’t involve Himchan touching him. It was far more difficult than he had thought it would be.

“Hyung,” he gasped when Himchan’s free hand travelled up his torso to play with his nipples. “Shit,” he cursed, the word barely audible when he hissed it through his clenched teeth as he worked to push his orgasm back down again.

“Oh, you look so frustrated…” Himchan cooed. Jongup was absolutely adorable. “I’m not stopping, though. You’ll come when I say you can.”

Jongup had expected as much, so he closed his eyes and let Himchan do as he pleased, only making his voice known a few times and biting into his lip hard enough that he tasted blood.

Himchan bit into the skin at the sharp curve of his hip, simultaneously wrapping a hand around Jongup’s dick, which had remained mostly untouched until then.

The cool fingers of his heated flesh had Jongup shaking again. He gazed down at Himchan, who met his eyes when he pulled back from his skin after swiping his tongue over the hickey.

“Himchannie,” he whined, bucking his hips up in a reflexive search for more friction. Himchan pushed his hips back down and squeezed the base of his dick, an action to which Jongup groaned in pain. After pressing a light kiss to the head of his cock, Himchan removed his fingers from Jongup and slid back up his body to kiss him on the lips. He rubbed around Jongup’s abs, dipping lower and lower with each slide of his hand.

Jongup cupped his face and pulled back from the kiss, caressing Himchan’s cheeks. “Will you fuck me now?” he asked sweetly.

Himchan would swear each day after that he did  _ not _ nearly cum in his pants when Jongup asked him that. He would swear wrong.

“Just hold still, Sweetheart,” he said, and sat up, taking his dick in hand and lining himself up.

Still riding the edge, Jongup screwed his eyes shut at the delicious stretch. “Mmm…” he moaned.

Himchan echoed him as he bottomed out slowly, relishing in the tight, warm squeeze. He leaned back down over Jongup and hooked his arms under and over his shoulders to get a better grip on him as he began to move, immediately picking up a fast, rough pace.

 

Rocking in his hold, Jongup could feel his eyes roll back into his head as his breathing grew faster. He was so,  _ so  _ close… if only Himchan would let him cum. God, he could feel the string about to snap as he pounded into him, and the back of his mind wondered if Himchan could feel that string, too, when he somehow managed to stopped just fractions of a second before Jongup thought he would finally reach his release. He groaned frustratedly and squirmed beneath him, trying to free his wrists from where Himchan had moved to hold them pinned by his sides to the bed. His body, focused so much on achieving orgasm, was far too shaky and weak to succeed.

“Hyung,” his voice barely came out as a whisper.

“Does it feel good?” Himchan asked him, pushing his hips forward again and drawing a startled yelp from Jongup, who nodded immediately after.

“Just relax.” Himchan’s thumb drew circles over his wrists comfortingly. “Let me take care of you, now.” With that, he leaned down to wrap his arms behind Jongup’s upper back and lift him into his lap. Jongup was practically limp in his arms, panting hotly against his shoulder as he whined with every shifting movement. Himchan began to jerk his hips up into the heat faster, but Jongup couldn’t hold himself up, so he lowered him back into the blankets and pillows and wrapped his hands around what he could of his ribcage before continuing his thrusts.

“Can I cum now?” the question was barely past Jongup’s lips before Himchan was nodding.

“Of course, Baby.” Himchan leaned down and captured Jongup’s lips, stealing his breath for just a moment before pulling back and hearing Jongup gasp the moment they detached.

Jongup quivered, moans nearly turning to shouts when Himchan found his sweet spot again.

“Ah, hyung, Himchan––ohhh…” Jongup’s hands clenched into fists as he wrapped his arms around Himchan’s neck, clinging for dear life as he shook, mouth dropping open in a silent scream as he came suddenly, hard and long. Only quiet, choked noises made it past his throat as the hot and cold waves jolted through him like shocks, and he arched, jerking in Himchan’s arms several times before collapsing backward with an exhausted whimper. Himchan let Jongup pull him down with him, and took to showering his face with kisses as he panted his way back down from the high. He pulled out quickly, not wanting to overstimulate Jongup to the point of pain. He sat up, and jerked himself until he came heavily over Jongup’s thighs, watching his face closely with hooded eyes.

“God, yes,” he groaned as he fell back nearly on top of him and began to kiss his neck. “You were so good, Jonguppie. So perfect for me,” Himchan praised.

Jongup’s face lifted into a soft smile as a glow settled about his face, cheeks still flushed. Himchan pulled back and brushed his hair from his forehead gently, and smiled back down at him. As he caressed his face and hair, Jongup’s eyes began to slowly drift away, falling closed and then open again.

“Getting sleepy, Pup?” Himchan asked with a light laugh.

“Mmh,” Jongup nodded weakly and blinked up at him.

“You go ahead and rest,” Himchan said. “I’ll clean you up.” He kissed the tip of Jongup’s nose swiftly and then his weight was gone, causing Jongup to let out a small, displeased whine.

When Himchan returned from the bathroom, warm washcloth in hand, Jongup reached out for him, making grabby hands in his direction and causing him to smile. He dropped his arms as Himchan settled back down next to him and began wiping off his chest, stomach, and the insides of his thighs. By the time he finished, Jongup had fallen asleep, his breaths long, steady, and peaceful.

Himchan moved to get up so that he could put the towel in the hamper, but there was a grip around his arm, and then his waist, and soon he found himself tossing the towel in a random direction before pulling the comforter over himself and Jongup. He snuggled into him, letting those warm breaths lull him to sleep.


	5. HimUp3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from anon: If you're still doing this ... HimUp “Does it bother you that you can’t see me? Good. You’ll never know what’s coming.” (but, like, in a cute way. do you know what i mean? x3...

“Here.” Himchan gently pushed Jongup’s shoulders back until he was resting against the pillows at the head of the bed. Jongup let Himchan guide him backwards and licked his lips. His eyes were open wide against the soft, silky fabric of the tie that was secured over them, as if they would be able to peer through it if he tried hard enough. He kept his hands hovering out in front of him hesitantly, not quite knowing what to do with them until Himchan laughed and grabbed his wrists, moving them to rest by his sides. Jongup sat stiffly, still––not sure what exactly to do. His knees were awkwardly bent in front of him, and he was sure he looked like a scared, wild animal.

Himchan whistled low, farther away this time. “Damn. Why haven’t we done this before?”

Jongup swallowed and licked his lips. It was so strange, so alien, to be without his sight. He remained frozen, in the position Himchan had arranged him in, not knowing what to say.

“Would you––” Jongup jumped when Himchan’s voice sounded from right beside him, suddenly “––let me tie you to the bed?” he asked, suddenly taking Jongup’s wrist in his hand and squeezing it.

Jongup swallowed again. “Um, maybe just… my hands in front of me?” He stammered the words out so quietly Himchan could barely hear them. He supposed it made sense that Jongup would want more mobility than he was usually given now that his vision had been compromised.

“Rope or the cuffs?” Himchan knew that Jongup tended to have different preferences depending on what they were doing when it came to being restrained.

“Rope, please.”

Jongup’s choice surprised Himchan, and he smiled before giving his cheek a pat and standing to make his way to the closet. Jongup stayed still where he was sprawled on the bed, staring straight ahead with his chin tipped up slightly toward the ceiling. God, but he was so beautiful. His lips were just slightly ajar, and the sheets were draped halfway over one of his naked legs. His hands lay palms-up beside his hips, torso propped up slightly by the pillows, which he sank into comfortably.

Jongup tilted his head slightly when Himchan approached him again, but he didn’t turn. He looked focused, as if trying to put all of his energy into listening for him. His bottom lip found itself trapped between his teeth again when Himchan sat down in front of him, between his legs.

“You’re like a Greek god, or something,” Himchan whispered to him, before running a hand down the front of his chest. Jongup jumped when he touched his skin, and Himchan laughed before pulling his hands into his lap.

“Does it bother you that you can’t see me?” He asked, trying to hold back a grin.

Jongup frowned. “Of course it does.”

“Good. You’ll never know what’s coming, then.”

Jongup pouted. “Well, I’m already bored, so you’ve got some ground to cover, mister let’s-try-every-kink-in-the-book.” Even despite his feigned reluctance, a smile found its way onto his face as Himchan pulled his wrists together and began to weave the rope around them. He reached forward to poke him in the chest.

“Yah,” Himchan warned. He tightened his grip on Jongup’s hands. “Hold still.”

Jongup laughed lightly and let Himchan finish binding his wrists together.

When he was finished, Himchan kissed the top of each hand before returning them to Jongup. “Don’t worry, Baby. I’ll make it worth your while.”


	6. (M)YoungUp1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request from anon: "YoungUp - 'onstage Jongup looks fierce and dominat but Youngjae knows that's a lie when the younger is his little puppy whom likes to be dominantly by him'"

Youngjae remembers the first time he watched Jongup’s solo stage for their last tour. Of course he had seen bits and pieces during the rehearsal, and he’d picked up on a bit due to Jongup’s frequent and enjoyable habit of singing in the shower, but seeing the whole thing with the dancing and the lights and the energy from the crowd… well. It certainly hadn’t  _ relaxed _ him. He had stuttered when Jongup ran into him on his way offstage, somehow forgetting how to tell somebody they did a good job. Instead, he had told Jongup, word for word, “that was hot”.

Jongup had just smiled at him, but when Youngjae looked over his shoulder after him, he was met with a wink before Jongup turned and made his way to the dressing rooms. A deep, dark part of Youngjae’s mind––one that he prefers to keep as far away as possible––emerged as he stared after Jongup, into the space he had just occupied as if he was still there. Images flashed before his eyes in his head; scenes that involved both Jongup and Youngjae, just with a lot less clothing. Youngjae could imagine the power that would radiate from Jongup as he leaned over him, the dominant appeal that would come off in waves as he devoured his mouth like they were on stage and performing for the whole world. Youngjae unconsciously bit his lip as he imagined how well Jongup would be able to overpower him and hold him down like he was nothing.

Since when had Jongup begun to hold such copious amounts of sex appeal?

The rest of the concert was… difficult for Youngjae. He found himself staring at Jongup while they danced (more than usual). He stepped on Daehyun’s foot once, and he crashed into Junhong three times, total. He also missed a total of fourteen cues––yes, he counted––, but he still nailed every note, something for which he found himself proud.

Everybody knew that he and Jongup had a thing going. They danced around each other all the time in front of the others. They had kissed before, but never anything further than some heavy petting. Frankly, Youngjae wanted more. Especially after watching Jongup’s solo stage… he just wanted to  _ touch  _ him, more than anything. So, a few days and two cities later, when they finally had a free day all to themselves, Youngjae kicked Junhong out of his own room early in the morning. Junhong had pouted, but it was easy to convince him, especially since Youngjae could use his own roommate, Daehyun, as a bargaining chip. Not that he felt bad about that at all.

Now, it was still pretty earlier, and Jongup was still fast asleep in his bed, huddled beneath the comforter in only a pair of shorts. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. Youngjae sat down by his side and pushed some of his hair out of his face before scooting back and slipping under the covers next to him. He snuggled up to Jongup’s side, which was radiating a fantastic warmth, and quickly fell back asleep.

When he woke up again, Jongup was facing him, eyes open, and Youngjae realized that he was holding him tightly to his chest.

“Ah, hyung, there you are.” Jongup smiled sweetly at him, and Youngjae loosened the grip he had around his waist so that he could move back a little bit as he rubbed his eyes. He had half a mind to grab Jongup by the shoulders and yank him on top of him, but he guessed he should take it slow.

“Hi, Jonguppie,” he greeted with a yawn. “How long have you been awake?” he asked as he sat up.

Jongup followed him into a sitting position, and leaned into him, resting his chin on his shoulder. “Just a few minutes.” He looked up at Youngjae’s face and met his eyes. “I was wondering what you were doing in my bed, and why Junhonggie isn’t here?”

“I sent him to go bother Daehyun,” Youngjae explained.

“And you’re here because…”

Youngjae scratched his head and fluffed his hair as Jongup looked at him imploringly. He felt like those eyes could see right through him. “I’m here because I want to be,” he proclaimed.

Jongup was not amused, and raised an eyebrow at him. “Is that so?” he asked, leaning further into Youngjae’s side.

Youngjae gulped, and his heart nearly leapt out of his chest when Jongup grabbed his arm and hugged it against him. And then suddenly Jongup was laying down and pulling Youngjae on top of him.  _ Youngjae  _ on top?

“Hyung,” he pulled Youngjae down with a hand firmly planted on the back of his neck to whisper in his ear. “You could just say you want to fuck me.”

Youngjae choked on air.

“Close your mouth, hyung. You look dumb.”

When Youngjae didn’t move, his mouth opening and closing while he tried to find words and failed, Jongup sighed and pulled him down the rest of the way, until their lips met. Jongup kissed his mouth open gently, hands moving up and down Youngjae’s shoulders. It only took a few moments for Youngjae to snap out of his unexpected stupor, and he immediately began to return the gesture, quite enthusiastically. Jongup groaned in surprise when Youngjae began to nibble at his lips.

“There you are,” he pulled back to speak only briefly, before smiling at Youngjae and diving right back in. They spent a good amount of time just laying there, on top of each other, kissing. Eventually, Youngjae sat up, straddling Jongup’s hips, and pulled his shirt over his head. (Jongup hadn’t been wearing one). As soon as the skin was bare, Jongup’s hands were on it, smoothing over his chest and tracing down his navel. He smiled shyly and leaned back, into the pillows, as if waiting for Youngjae to do something.

Wait.

Youngjae had fully expected Jongup would be the one to take charge right away, but he only sat there, passively. Youngjae leaned forward and latched into his neck, biting and sucking. An interesting surprise, but nothing he couldn’t work with. Jongup hummed beneath him contentedly, and wrapped his arms around Youngjae’s back to rub his shoulder blades lightly. Encouraged by the action, Youngjae let his mouth slip lower, to Jongup’s chest, where he latched onto his collarbone and proceeded to suck a dark bruise onto the skin.

Jongup was quiet as Youngjae made his way down and across his torso. The occasional hums he let out were like music to Youngjae’s ears, but he wanted more. When he reached Jongup’s navel, he lifted his head and instead reached down to palm Jongup through his shorts. Jongup bit his lip, but didn’t make a sound.

Youngjae slid back up to his neck, pressing a lasting kiss on the pulse point just below Jongup’s ear before speaking low to him: “have you always been so submissive?” he asked, voice a buzzing tenor that had Jongup weak.

“I-I don’t know. I haven’t… done this much,” Jongup said. He reached up and ran his hand through Youngjae’s hair several times. “All I know is that I want you to fuck me.”

Youngjae blinked, then massaged his hand over Jongup’s cock again, making him groan.

“Well, let’s see what we can do about that, hm?” He continued to kiss Jongup’s neck, not letting up with the hand on his cock. Jongup began to moan softly as Youngjae slowly worked him.

“There we go,” he said, moving to play with the hoops in Jongup’s ears with his teeth. “You’re so adorable.” He leaned back to tug off his pants, and then helped Jongup out of his. “I was really expecting the opposite from you, but right now I don’t think I’d want to have you any other way.” Jongup smiled at him again, and in a split second was coaxing Youngjae’s tongue back into his mouth.


	7. (M)HimLo1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from anon: "Please "You can barely take three fingers... why don't we try four?" for Himlo Thank you :))"

Junhong groaned in pain as Himchan pushed a second finger into him, simultaneously reaching up to rub his back comfortingly.

“Remember we can stop if you want to,” Himchan reminded him, leaning over his body to kiss between his shoulder blades.

Junhong shook his head. “Don’t stop.” His back arched up at the feel of Himchan’s lips on his spine, and he tried to keep from moving his hips away from him. He could feel what he was sure would be a soreness already, and it didn’t seem to be going away quickly enough. “When does it––” he paused to groan “––start to feel good?” he asked.

“Well, hopefully soon,” Himchan answered, kissing up his neck. “It takes a little while to find the right spot.” He eased his fingers out of him slowly, but before Junhong could protest, he was speaking again: “here, let’s flip you over.”

Junhong let Himchan guide him onto his back, and immediately wrapped his arms around his neck to keep him close. Himchan chuckled a bit at the action, then leaned back down to suck on the hollow of Junhong’s throat.

Junhong did his best to keep his muscles relaxed as Himchan eased his fingers back inside. The pain of the stretch was beginning to fade, and Junhong could tell that Himchan noticed, too; probably when he started pushing back against his hand. Junhong found that he quite liked the feeling when it didn’t hurt––it was only a matter of getting to that point. Himchan was pretty good at distracting him, but his kisses could only do so much with a feeling so foreign invading his backside for the first time.

“Another one?” Himchan asked, mumbling against his skin, face buried in his neck.

Junhong nodded. “Okay.”

“Tell me if it hurts.” Himchan leaned up so that he was sitting between Junhong’s legs, but kept his free hand on his stomach, caressing his navel. Junhong moved back against the touch, finding the warmth rather soothing. He hissed when Himchan pressed a third finger against his rim.

“Okay? You can barely take two fingers, are you sure you want to try three?” He looked up at Junhong, gaze searching and unsure. Worried.

Junhong nodded. “Yes. Yes, don’t stop, just––oh…” he groaned as the third finger slid up against the other two, fitting snugly inside him. “Ugh,” he groaned, leaning up on his elbows to look between his legs. Himchan kept his hand still, giving him time to adjust to the initial intrusion. They were both quiet and frozen; only the sound of Junhong’s panting and the movement of his chest rising and falling breakin the atmosphere of silence. Slowly, his muscles relaxed around Himchan’s fingers, and the crease in his brow faded. He groaned again as he let the feeling of being so full overwhelm him. Having Himchan inside of him, even just his fingers, was the most euphoric thing he had ever felt until then. And the way Himchan looked at him, eyes soft and careful, so caring, so loving.

This time, when Himchan began to thrust his fingers in and out of him, Junhong jerked immediately. White flashed before his eyes for a fraction of a second, and his hips followed Himchan’s hand back as it moved before his mind followed what had happened. “Oh, shit,” he cursed, elbows turning shaky as he watched Himchan move in and out of him, just barely brushing that something inside of him that somehow made all the pain worth it. He began to rock his hips back and forth faster, and Himchan stopped moving his hand to let Junhong fuck himself on it to his heart’s content.

“Hyung,” he whined with a moan. “More.” His arms collapsed under his weight, and he fell backwards into the pillows with a grunt, continuing to move his hips despite the shaky weakness in his limbs. His eyes scrunched shut as he panted, and he blindly reached out. Himchan took his hand, lacing their fingers together, and leaned over him again to kiss him.

“I think I––” Junhong choked out between kisses “––understand the appeal, now.” He moaned loudly when Himchan shoved his fingers deeper and held him still, lingering and curling them around. Junhong could feel his eyes roll back. He was close already.

“I-it’s so good,” he whined, nearly feeling tears in his eyes, and trying to buck his hips under Himchan’s hold.

Himchan bit into his neck. “How about we try something bigger?”


	8. (M)DaeJae1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from anon: "“Oh, you look so frustrated…I’m not stopping, though. You’ll come when I say you can.” for daejae?

“Can I tie you to a chair?”

“Can you _what_?”

“Tie you to a––”

“No, Daehyun, I heard you. I mean, _what_?” Youngjae slid a bookmark between the pages he was on and shut the book, placing it in his lap before Daehyun had the chance to seat himself there. Daehyun pouted at him and kneeled to lean his elbows on the arm of the couch.

“Please?”

Youngjae sputtered. “Why would you even want to? And what constitutes to you as being tied to a chair? Because I have a feeling our definitions are different.”

“Please? For my birthday?” Daehyun batted his eyelashes at him.

“Daehyun, your birthday is over three months away. It’s March.”

“For your birthday?”

“My birthday happened one month ago! And why would I want to be tied up as a present! Jung Daehyun, explain yourself––”

“I just wanna try it!” Daehyun bit his lip and averted his gaze. Youngjae’s eyes softened just a little bit when his cheeks flushed pink as he looked down, and he drummed his fingers on the cover of his book. “And… Himchan-hyung and Jonguppie won’t be back for a while, so…”

“And where exactly did this request come from?” Youngjae couldn’t say he wanted to completely shut down the idea, but he was hesitant, knowing that any request from Daehyun had to have a catch.

Daehyun’s face continued to flush. “I saw something on the internet.”

Youngjae waited for him to go on.

“A-and…”

“And?” Youngjae raised his eyebrows pointedly.

Daehyun took a deep breath, before speaking quickly. “I want to make you feel good.”

Youngjae blinked. “Why does that suddenly involve tying me to a piece of furniture?”

“Actually, nevermind,” Daehyun rushed. “Please forget I said anything.” He stood and turned, but Youngjae grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

“Hey, wait.” He pulled Daehyun, who stared at him with wide eyes, back. He stumbled against the back of the couch. “Say,” Youngjae licked his lips. “Say I let you do that. Tie me to a chair or something, I mean. What then?”

“W-well then, I… touch you.”

“That’s it?”

“I guess so. I just… I guess I just like the idea. I haven’t really thought it through.”

Youngjae rolled his eyes. “Come here,” he said, and pulled Daehyun to sit down on his lap. He immediately straddled Youngjae’s hips, and reached up to cup his face in his hands.

“It’s just,” he whispered, lips nearly touching Youngjae’s as he tipped forward, “you always spend so much time pleasuring me, and I just lay there. I want to return the favor.”

Youngjae hummed. “And why does that require me being restrained?”

Daehyun pouted at him again. “Because I know you’ll take over if you’re not.”

Youngjae shrugged. “You’re right.” He kissed Daehyun’s cheek before pulling back to study his face. He sighed. Daehyun was right; Youngjae couldn’t remember ever being anywhere but on top of him in bed. “Do you even have anything to use?”

Daehyun’s face brightened immediately. “To tie you up with? Sure. Here,” he stood up in a flash, and dragged Youngjae behind him into the kitchen. Youngjae let him push him into a chair at the table after pulling it to face outwards.

“Wait here.” And then he was gone, running down the hall. Youngjae rolled his eyes again and crossed his arms over his chest. Not even a minute later, Daehyun re-appeared in the kitchen, several belts in his hands.

Youngjae eyed them suspiciously. “Aren’t those Jongup’s?”

Daehyun shrugged. “He has thinner ones. All of yours are, like, three inches wide.”

“That’s an exaggeration,” he argued. Daehyun kneeled next to him, on the ground, and put the belts down next to him, metal clinking on the tile.

“May I?” He held a hand out to Youngjae, a grin on his face.

There was a pause before Youngjae finally gave in. “Fine,” he said, giving Daehyun his arm. “But not too tight.”

“Yes, Sir.” Daehyun maneuvered him so that both arms were pointed straight down, lined up with the back of the chair. He wove one of the belts between the wood and over his forearm and wrist, knotting it against the back, before repeating with his opposite arm. Youngjae flexed against the leather; it barely had any give.

“Hey,” he protested when Daehyun grabbed his ankle and pushed it against a leg of the chair. “Aren’t my arms enough?”

“Nah.” Daehyun smiled sweetly at him and shook his head, laughing lightly when Youngjae groaned.

“You’d better hope for your life you don’t make me regret this,” Youngjae warned.

“Hey, have a little faith.”

“In you? Not likely.”

Daehyun pulled the knot tightly around his leg and pinched his calf, and Youngjae yelped, kicking the leg that he didn’t have a grip on out, and landing a solid hit to his stomach.

“Careful,” he teased. “You don’t wanna make me make you regret this, either.”

Youngjae scoffed. “Yes, Sir,” he imitated, letting Daehyun secure his other leg. Daehyun sat back on his haunches and clapped his hands together, looking over him. Youngjae tracked the movement as his tongue darted out and he licked his lips before reaching forward and slipping his hands under his shirt.

Youngjae shivered at the touch, instinctively wiggling around in his seat, trying to reach for Daehyun. Of course, he could do nothing as the fabric was pushed up and Daehyun leaned forward to kiss across his navel. Youngjae’s fingers twitched and his breath hitched when his tongue traces around his belly button.

Daehyun laughed against his skin. “I didn’t think you’d be this sensitive,” he murmured. When he placed one hand over Youngjae’s thigh and the other above his crotch, his legs jerked, muscles tensing.

“Oh,” Daehyun jumped at the unexpected reaction, then laughed.

Youngjae could already feel himself getting worked up––and embarrassingly so, at that. It was obvious that Daehyun had noticed, too, when he moved his hands back to rest between his legs.

“Wow, already?” He sounded surprised, moving his hands up and down Youngjae’s thighs slowly. “I didn’t think it would be that easy,” he admitted.

Youngjae just growled in response, muscles shifting beneath his hands. “Just touch me already,” he demanded, not wanting to stretch things out for too long.

“Not with that attitude, I won’t.”

“Daehyun, I swear to––mmm,” he groaned when Daehyun leaned forward to nuzzle his cheek against where his dick was already straining slightly in his shorts.

“This what you wanted?” he asked and he ran a hand up and down the length.

“Yes, Sherlock. Incredible deduction.”

“You should start watching what you say,” Daehyun warned. “Wouldn’t want to be rude and make me abuse my power,” he said with a wink.

Youngjae narrowed his eyes. “Knowing you, you were probably going to end up doing that no matter what I did.”

Daehyun hummed. “Yeah, probably.” He lifted his head from Youngjae’s lap, and reached for the button on his pants, popping it open with very practiced ease. He pulled the zipper down and immediately withdrew Youngjae’s cock from the confines of his underwear and let the weight rest in his palm. “I love your cock,” he said, just staring at it, making Youngjae’s face flush.

“That’s really great and nice of you to say, Dae, but please don’t take your time.” Youngjae glanced at the doorway, already nervous that his housemates might decide to come back early.

“Well, based on your reaction so far,” Daehyun said, beginning to move his hand up and down, “I don’t think this is gonna take very long.”

“Watch your mouth.” Youngjae flexed against the leather again, finding that he enjoyed the way it pulled back against him.

“I don’t think you’re in a place to be saying that right now,” Daehyun teased.

“Not now, maybe,” Youngjae grumbled. “You’ve got a big storm coming, Daehyun.”

“I look forward to that.” Daehyun grinned sweetly and lowered his head. Youngjae groaned as he licked up and down the base of his cock, only letting a moan out when he gathered the head into his mouth, sucking immediately. “Mm,” he hummed against the flesh before pulling back and licking his lips. “Haven’t done this in a while.”

Before Youngjae could respond, he dove back down, swishing his tongue across the front and bobbing his head.

“God, Daehyun, I-I’m not gonna last if you do that…”

“Not yet, you won’t,” Daehyun said, pulling off again and holding Youngjae’s cock in his fist. “I’m not stopping, but you won’t come until I say you can.”

“Fuck you,” Youngjae panted.

“You know, I could always leave you here for Jongup and Himchan to find.”

“If you do that, you’ll die.”

Daehyun hummed, seeming to consider the threat, and pushed himself to his feet, letting go of Youngjae.

“Hey, Daehyun––”

“You know I’m kind of thinking I should shower before I leave.”

“Jung Daehyun.”

“Maybe I should leave now and shower at home.”

“Do you want to die?” Youngjae tugged at his restraints, fuming.

“I’m kidding,” Daehyun said with a nervous laugh, and sat down in front of him again.

“Yeah, I thought so.”


	9. JongLo1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from anon: ""let's compare abs" Jongup X Zelo ~ pretty please with a cherry on top 

Jongup’s face grew steadily pinker the longer Junhong took to inspect his torso. His nails scratched the soft skin lightly as he squeezed the blocks of muscle there experimentally, testing their firmness. He was kneeling in front of Jongup, who stood, leaning against the wall, relaxed.

“You just wanted to touch them, didn’t you?” It was less a question and more a statement, because Jongup knew that he was right. He knew something was up the second Junhong had proposed they compare their abs; Junhong was always in denial that he had any at all, and, even when he did, he was still far too shy.

“N-no, I… was just curious,” Junhong stuttered, and looked up at Jongup, but not before giving his abs a small poke with his index finger.

Jongup raised an eyebrow at him. “Well, how about yours, then?” He propped his hands on his hips.

Junhong watched how Jongup’s fingers pressed into the well-built v-line of his waist. He licked his lips, and, without thinking through the pros and cons of his decision, leaned in and began to run them softly across the skin. Jongup jumped, and jerked back reflexively, curling in on himself, back pressed to the wall behind him, with his arms blocking his abdomen like a shield. When the moment caught up to him just a second later, he didn’t say anything. Junhong had sunk to fully sit on the ground, legs folded beneath him, with his hands covering his face. He seemed on the verge of panicking, so Jongup knelt down next to him and grabbed his hands, pulling them away from his face and into his lap. His cheeks had turned from light pink to bright scarlet, and seemed to be deepening even more as Jongup looked at him. He bit his lip and rocked back and forth, a sign that Jongup could recognize as anxiety from him.

“Junhongie, are you okay? It’s alright. I really don’t mind you touching me.” He squeezed Junhong’s hand, wondering why he seemed so upset. Sure, he had… kissed his abs, but… well, Jongup didn’t know what. He certainly knew that he didn’t not like the feeling, though. It was definitely more pleasant than all the times Daehyun had, and no doubt would do again in the too-soon future, “jokingly” tried to feel him up while they filmed, or expose his skin to the fans during live broadcasts. He didn’t trust Daehyun; nobody should, that was just common sense.

But he trusted Junhong, who still refused to meet his eyes.

“Junnie, what’s wrong?” He tried to smile softly at him as he spoke. He sighed and looked down at his lap, where he was still holding Junhong’s hands. He tightened his fingers around them, squeezing, and Junhong looked up, his eyes shining a bit. Jongup tilted his head. Why was he nearly crying?

“Hey,” he murmured, scooting closer to him, “really, it’s okay, I––I’m not sure why you’re so upset. Can you tell me?”

Junhong shook his head.

“It is something else?”

He shrugged.

“Well, I don’t think this is very fair, on my end,” Jongup announced, his voice turning playful.

Junhong’s mouth quirked. “What do you mean?”

“I didn’t get to see yours.”

“My what?”

“Your abs. You wanted to see mine, and I wanna see yours, now. That makes it fair.”

Junhong bit his lip. “I don’t… I don’t really have any,” he said, pulling his hands back from Jongup’s grip and sliding his eyes to the floor.

“Junnie, everybody has abs. Just because you can’t see them doesn’t mean they’re not there.” He grinned. “Are you sure you’ve felt around enough?” The moment Junhong had caught on had been the moment Jongup knew he had been successful.

“Hmm, you know, I’m not really sure,” Junhong said.

“You should check again. Maybe they’ll have grown in by now.” Jongup sent him a small wink, and Junhong’s shirt was gone within seconds.

Jongup tried not to stare at his body too obviously, but he knew he was probably failing at being discreet as his eyes tracked every movement of Junhong’s fingers as they poked around his torso. There were definitely some faint lines of muscle, relatively distinguishable and still remarkably impressive to have attained. Jongup smiled widely when Junhong looked up.

“Hyung, I’m not sure. I can’t find any… maybe you should check for me?”

Jongup wondered if Junhong knew he was batting his eyelashes at him. He nodded, and shifted so that he was on his knees, with his butt resting on the backs of his calves. He leaned his torso over until his eyes were level with Junhong’s abdomen, hands braced on his thighs. He squinted at the skin in front of him. It looked smooth, and he felt a strong urge to just lean forward a few more inches and bite into it harshly.

Instead, he released one of Junhong’s thighs, and poked at the shallow lines of his abs experimentally. Junhong giggled at first, having forgotten that he was ticklish there, but the feeling was easy to drown in the thrill of Jongup touching him in such an intimate place, especially as his fingers trailed down, lower… and brushed over his tattoo. He sucked in an abrupt breath at that, and Jongup looked up at him, his gaze searching. For what, he wasn’t sure. Until Jongup leaned forward and pressed his mouth against it. If he had cared, maybe Junhong would’ve been embarrassed by how fast he pushed further into the contact. Maybe he would have had time to blush at how quickly his fingers wove into Jongup’s hair. He was not, and he hadn’t.

Jongup hummed as he let Junhong’s hand in his hair guide his mouth over the planes of his abdomen. The flesh beneath his lips was soft and warm, exactly how he would have imagined it to be. He laughed silently when Junhong jerked backward as he darted his tongue out to lightly trace one of the thin lines of his abs. He quickly recovered, and let out a sigh of contentment.

Junhong’s eyes began to slowly fall shut the longer Jongup kissed his skin, the more he swiped over it with his tongue in fine strips. Jongup had both of his hands wrapped firmly around each side of Junhong’s hips by then, and he found himself relishing the hold. He ran his fingers through Jongup’s hair, thoroughly mussing it until it stuck out all over the place, but somehow he liked it more that way. Maybe because he knew that he’d done it.

Jongup rose just slightly, enough so that he could rest his chin on the swell of one of Junhong’s pecs. He let go of Junhong’s hips and wrapped his arms around his waist to balance himself. They were pressed so close together, hot skin against hotter skin.

“You one-hundred percent have abs, Junnie. I can officially confirm it,” Jongup said with a smirk.

“What’s next?” Junhong returned the expression. “Because if you don’t have a suggestion, I do.”

“What is it?” Jongup tilted his head, rubbing his cheek against Junhong’s skin and making him stammer.

“W-well, I think that,” he trailed off, losing all trains of thought. “That…” he squinted, and Jongup laughed at the way it made his nose crinkle.

“Well you’re trying to remember what you were going to say, how about we start with my suggestion?” he offered.

Junhong swallowed, the nodded his head. “Sure.”

“Would you mind if I examined you lips?”

There was an awkward pause as Junhong stared at Jongup, unamused. “Is that really it?” he asked.

Jongup shrugged. “Only if you don’t have anything more clever.”

“I don’t.”

Jongup grinned, eyes creasing cutely, and he pushed himself up before reaching around to cup the back of Junhong’s neck. “Is this okay?” he asked, voice barely more than a breath against his lips.

Junhong responded by closing the distance between them.


	10. HimUp4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from anon: "could you write some sleepy soft HimUp?"

Himchan has never felt more ready to go to sleep in his entire life than he does right now. Schedules have been absolutely insane lately, and he hasn’t slept in an actual bed in at least three days. He knows that the others are in the same situation. As soon as he, Youngjae, and Jongup got back to their apartment, suitcases were abandoned at the door, sneakers were kicked off and carelessly thrown into the shoe closet, and jackets were shed and draped over the top of the couch. Youngjae dragged himself to his room immediately, saying he was too tired for a shower and that he’d take one in the morning, and Jongup immediately made for the bathroom in his stead. Himchan went to his room, and, since he had his own bathroom, shed his clothes and hopped into the shower. He washed up sluggishly but quickly, afraid he might fall asleep under the hot water if he stayed in too long.

He’s standing in front of the mirror in a daze, now, staring at his foggy reflection through the steam that’s settled on the glass. He runs a comb through his hair half-heartedly, and skips out on the product his stylists tell him to apply to his roots after every shower. Instead, he swipes his palm over the fog on the mirror and stares at his still-slightly-distorted face.

Looking pretty good for having not slept more than four hours a night for the past few days.

By the time he leaves the bathroom, it’s around two in the morning. In his sleepy daze, he doesn’t even notice the man lounging on his bed until he sits down on top of him. He’s changed into a t-shirt and a (his last) pair of clean underwear, thank God, but he still flies back to his feet with a half-scream, half-shout, and a hand over his heart, just to make sure it won’t to leap out of his chest in fright. He expected to sink directly into his mattress, but this whatever-it-is he did sit on sure had a lot more bone and muscle going on than his bed usually does.

Back on his feet, he blinks and turns around quickly, expecting the worst, ready to face the subject matter of every nightmare he’s ever had, but all that’s there is Jongup. Jongup, tucked in under Himchan’s sheets and comforter. Jongup, with his hands folded behind his head, resting back on one of Himchan’s pillows. Jongup, not wearing a shirt, because he never wears a shirt to bed, unless it’s winter and the heat isn’t working. Jongup, who, despite having just been sat on by Himchan at full force, is looking up at him, just blinking, as if he can’t quite make out what’s in front of him, which makes sense, because Jongup’s vision is about as good as a star-nosed mole’s.

They regard each other for a few moments, both too tired to comprehend what to do in such a situation. Instead of trying to figure out what to say, Himchan thinks about how Jongup must have seen his ass while he was changing. It’s not like it would have been an unfamiliar view for Jongup––no, that’s most definitely not the case––, but Himchan cringes nonetheless. Or maybe Jongup was asleep, only to find himself so rudely awakened by way of being sat on. Except, on the other hand, maybe Jongup was the rude one, sleeping in somebody else’s bed. But, again, that’s something they’re familiar with.

It doesn’t matter. Himchan feels ready to drop, bare feet aching, so he lifts the covers and gives Jongup a gentle shove to make room. Jongup just rolls onto his stomach, and doesn’t move very far, but Himchan squeezes in next to him anyway, then reaches over to turn off the lamp on his bedside table. Jongup doesn’t say anything, and Himchan thinks he’s already fallen asleep again, until a hand that is not his own wanders across his torso, stopping to rest over his stomach. Himchan sighs heavily as his body settles down, his back aching pleasantly as it relaxes, finally free from the burden of holding him up. He stretches his legs out and hears more than feels his knees pop. Jongup snorts softly at the two loud cracks that break the silence, and Himchan can’t help but laugh a little, too. Jongup scoots closer to him, and nuzzles into his side. The hand on his stomach slides around his waist to loosely grip his hip instead. Himchan manages to worm his arm under Jongup’s neck, so that he can rest his cheek on his shoulder easier. Jongup cranes his neck to press his lips against Himchan’s throat. He’s barely there for a second, but Himchan is smiling into the darkness as he settles back into the junction of his chest and shoulder. He slips one of his legs under one of Jongup’s, tangling them together so that he can tug him closer, and Jongup gets the message, pulling himself up so that he’s half resting on top of Himchan, one leg sprawled over his left thigh and under the opposite calf. He noses at Himchan’s neck, now granted easier access, and breathes in deeply. He still doesn’t say anything; just breathes against him, occasionally kissing the skin under his lips.

Eventually Himchan’s hands find their way around Jongup’s waist, holding his hips and pulling him up to fully straddle his thigh and rest almost completely on top of Himchan, legs still sprawled out over his. Himchan can tell that Jongup’s not bothering to hold himself up. He’s letting all of his weight rest on him, fully relaxed into the warmth his body is radiating, still slightly damp from the shower.

Jongup continues to lazily kiss at his neck, his lips warm and soft, and Himchan hums, letting his hands wander further up his bare back, his fingers tip-toeing over his spine and kneading the muscles of his shoulders gently, before traveling back down to press into his hips again. Jongup’s little noises of content are muffled as Himchan presses his fingers deeply into his skin. His hair, still wet, tickles Himchan’s chest and drips water over his shoulders, but he doesn’t care, certainly not, if it means he gets to lay here with Jongup on top of him all night.

Eventually, Jongup works his way up to Himchan’s face, after venturing all the way up his neck and journeying across his jaw. His lips flutter over his cheeks lightly, barely touching, before they press solidly onto Himchan’s mouth. He pulls back, then does it again, as if testing the waters they’ve swum in together hundreds of times already. He’s starting to fall asleep, Himchan can tell, as he moves his mouth languidly over his in a gentle, lethargic kiss.

When Jongup finally passes out,––which is really only about a minute later––, he’s still on top of Himchan, his body pressed into his pleasantly, comfortably. Himchan sighs deeply and settles down, loving the way Jongup’s weight rests on him, and they sleep through the night soundly like that, Himchan with both arms wrapped around Jongup’s waist, holding tight.


	11. (M)YoungUp2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "'I'm gonna fuck you until you can't fuckin' walk' - Youngup" -anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't been able to do any requests lately, but i really wanted to crank something out for you guys. i'm not, like, exceptionally happy with it, nor did i edit anything (but that's normal, isn't it?) i feel like it started out strong and then just... slowly dwindled down as i got tired ^^' haha.  
> i hope you like it. please let me know if you enjoy :) more feedback makes for more stuff, as always ;)

Jongup flexes his hands––as much as he can with them tied behind his back––, and stretches out his fingers. At least three audible pops sound from his knuckles. It’s the first time the glass-like silence of the bedroom has been broken in at least fifteen minutes. To Jongup, it feels like Youngjae left hours ago. He was only in the other room, talking on the phone with Yongguk, having promised that he would be back in at most twenty minutes.

Jongup had rolled from where he was laying on his front to his side, with his back facing the door, a while ago, the pressure from the mattress too much of a tease after Youngjae had gotten him all riled up. Since then, Jongup has been able to calm himself down, but he knows that it won’t matter by the time Youngjae comes back; he’ll just fall right back into teasing him again. It certainly doesn’t help that Youngjae had wanted to blindfold Jongup again, though not to say he opposed.

Laying on his side, legs resting, bent, on top of each other, face half concealed by the comforter he’s sunken into comfortably, cloth over his eyes, arms pulled behind his back, and naked, Jongup continues to wait. He nearly falls asleep, warm, surrounded by darkness, and comfy on the bed (minus the numbness in his right arm that’s come with laying on it) and just about half-conscious by the time he hears movement from outside. His eyes crack open even though he can’t see, anyway, as a pair of footsteps make their way to the door. He can hear Youngjae’s voice, muffled, from the other side. He has no clue what he’s saying, until the door swings open and his voice fills the room. Jongup remains motionless, still in a bit of a sleepy haze.

“Yeah. Thanks, hyung. I really do appreciate it.”

Soft footsteps approach the bed, traveling around until Youngjae is standing in front of Jongup and facing him. “Didn’t fall asleep again, did you?” he murmurs, seeming to forget that he’s still on the phone until he has to speak again. “No, it’s––yeah. No, Himchan went to Daehyun’s place, and we all know that means he won’t be seen again until tomorrow.”

Suddenly Youngjae reaches down to pet Jongup’s hair, and he jumps, having had no way to anticipate the move with the black cloth covering his eyes. Youngjae chuckles quietly. “Guess not,” he breathes. He drops his weight onto the bed abruptly, making Jongup jerk. Youngjae smooths his hand over Jongup’s shoulder, and then back up to play with his hair. Jongup can’t help but hum in response, and Youngjae tightens his grip with a tug, silencing him. “Hyung, I have to go… no, no. I just need to help Jongup with a couple things. I promised him I would tonight… yes. Sounds good. Bye.”

A beat of silence.

“I told you not to move.”

“Sorry.” Jongup’s smiles in the direction Youngjae’s voice is coming from.

Youngjae clicks his tongue and sighs. Jongup can picture him shaking his head. “Mhm. Well, no reason to delay any longer. I know it’s been a while.”

Jongup just nods, and Youngjae grabs his shoulders gently to roll him onto his front. His hands are warm on Jongup’s skin, and he gives no resistance to the push.

Youngjae grabs Jongup by the shoulders and hoists him up so that he’s kneeling on the bed, and then shifts to mirror him, behind him. He wraps his arms around Jongup’s chest to pull him against his own, but Jongup’s arms, secured behind his back as they are, put too much distance between them for Youngjae’s liking, and he lets go of him with a dissatisfied frown.

“Turn around,” he says, pulling back just enough. He keeps his hands on Jongup’s shoulders to guide him, careful to keep him from falling without the balance he’s normally have with his eyes and arms. As soon as Jongup is fully facing him, Youngjae pulls him back to his chest, shuffling forward. Jongup nuzzles his face into the crook of his neck, and Youngjae pets his hair again, other hand on Jongup’s back, keeping him close. Jongup knows what he wants, but Youngjae is still fully clothed. He kisses up his neck before ducking back down and biting at the collar of his shirt, tugging at it. Youngjae laughs.

“You know you can just tell me to take it off,” he says, but he pulls back anyway, shucking his shirt and then sitting to tug his sweats and boxers down, ignoring his socks completely, uncaring as to whether they remain or not. Jongup doesn’t respond, merely sitting back on his calves to wait for Youngjae’s return. He’s back soon enough, and Jongup jumps a bit when he cups his face in his hands. He doesn’t see Youngjae’s grin but he can feel it against his own mouth as one hand slides to the back of his neck and the other grips his jaw to pull him forward. Eager to get the train rolling, Jongup roughly shoves his tongue between Youngjae’s lips, taking him by surprise and causing him to fall back a little bit with a surprised noise. He follows, continuing to kiss him roughly. He wishes he could touch Youngjae, unravel him before his eyes within minutes, but he wishes even more so for Youngjae to do just that to him. As if hearing his thoughts, Youngjae quickly takes control of the kiss, using his mouth to manipulate Jongup into the state he had been in before they were interrupted. It doesn’t take much. He slides his hands down Jongup’s chest, lingering briefly over his nipples, and runs his fingers down his sides and over his hips, where they stop, gripping his pelvis sturdily. Jongup whines lowly against Youngjae’s mouth as he squeezes his hips, and then lets his hands travel down his thighs, nails scratching. Jongup pulls back to breathe for a second, and then dives forward and down to latch his mouth onto Youngjae’s neck. He sucks and bites lightly, nibbling his way down his throat, feeling his way with his lips until they slide over Youngjae’s collarbones, and then he sinks his teeth in. Youngjae hisses and grips his hair tightly as he rolls his skin between his teeth, surely leaving a mark behind when he pulls back a moment later.

Now the more impatient one, Youngjae pushes Jongup’s head down into his lap. He gets the hint immediately, and the second he finds Youngjae’s cock, it’s in his mouth. Youngjae bites into his lower lip, eyes narrowing as he watches Jongup pull back and swirl his tongue around the head. He looks so gorgeous with the black cloth over his eyes; so elegant, and the fact that he’s feeling his way over Youngjae’s body with only his mouth and still navigating perfectly well has got to be one of the hottest things he’s ever experienced. One hand still tangled in Jongup’s hair, guiding him up and down on his cock, the other slides under his chest to toy with his nipples. Jongup seems to enjoy this, wriggling his tongue enthusiastically against Youngjae.

“Jonguppie…” It’s only taken a couple minutes for Youngjae to find himself standing at full attention. He doesn’t want Jongup to stop––the feeling of his mouth around him and working up and down almost too good––, but he tugs him up with the grip in his hair, moaning when he gives a harsher suck as he’s pulled off. Youngjae curses as Jongup sits back.

“Fuck,” he mutters, licking his lips as he takes in the way Jongup’s lips are swollen and puffy already, and how the slight glint of saliva over his mouth is parted as he takes in fast, panting breaths. He notices that Jongup seems just as, if not more, aroused as he is, and he’s quick to wrap a hand around his cock. Jongup jumps again when he’s touched, and moans immediately.

“You really like that blindfold, don’t you?” Youngjae asks, a knowing smile on his lips as he gazes down at Jongup, who nods in response.

“I know you said the handcuffs were your favorite, but you look so pretty with rope around your wrists,” Youngjae breathes into his ear, scooting closer to Jongup and pushing his nose against his neck. Jongup stiffens when he bites into his shoulder, but his hips give a small push into his hand, and Youngjae chuckles before continuing, his mission to get as much noise out of Jongup as he can.

“You’ve been so patient,” he praises, working his way down Jongup’s neck, biting harshly and reveling in the tiny yelps and whimpers he draws out of him. The sounds only make him want to hear more, and he growls against Jongup’s skin.

“Youngjae hyung…”

“Hmm?” Youngjae slides his mouth down and wraps his lips around one of Jongup’s nipples. Jongup pushes into him, probably not on purpose, and tries to bite back a groan, but Youngjae can feel the way his chest constricts. Refusing to give up on drawing more of those beautiful moans from Jongup’s mouth, he bites down, sharply but lightly, and Jongup jerks in his hold. Youngjae moves his hands down to Jongup’s ass, and he gives it a few good squeezes as he tugs at the skin in his mouth.

“Mm.” Jongup pushes back into his hands, and then forward into his mouth, conflicted, but it’s not enough for Youngjae, and, using his hand to grip one side of that glorious ass, slides the other up against where Jongup is most sensitive. He prods at him blindly, mouth still occupied on Jongup’s chest, sprawling his fingers between his ass and pushing at his entrance, though not with enough force to penetrate him. Jongup rolls his hips back in response, trying to get more pressure where he wants it, but Youngjae only continues to tease him. Jongup is panting, now, getting impatient as the delay from before catches up with him.

“Hyung,” he whines, twisting his torso from side to side since he can’t use his hands to push him back. Youngjae lifts his head and drops his lips onto the hollow of Jongup’s throat. “Let me hear you, Uppie,” he murmurs against him. Finally, Youngjae gets what he wants; as he grinds his teeth into Jongup’s throat, he pushes one finger just enough so that it breaches Jongup’s entrance, and he cries out, pushing back against his hand immediately, whining loudly when Youngjae refuses the invitation and returns his hands to Jongup’s hips.

“Hyung,” Jongup draws out, his voice taking a higher pitch, now. Youngjae grabs his cock again, and this time he moans, more aroused and sensitive, bucking up a bit.

Now Youngjae groans, sitting up fully to press his lips against Jongup’s for a long, drawn out kiss. Beginning to slowly stroke Jongup’s cock, he pokes his tongue into his mouth and curls it around Jongup’s own. The kiss turns open-mouthed and messy, and Youngjae can tell Jongup is losing his ability to hold back all of the sounds forming in his throat. This usually happens by the time he gets him this far, so now he knows how to recognize the signs.

“Wait… s-stop,” Jongup chokes out between kisses. His hips are still bucking up into Youngjae’s fist, held still around him. “I don’t,” he pants, “wanna cum yet.”

“How do you want me to make you cum, then?” Youngjae asks, tracing a finger along the sharp curve of Jongup’s jaw before cupping his cheek in the palm of his hand.

Jongup leans into the touch, and relaxes back a bit with a sigh when Youngjae finally releases him. He pretends to think about it, humming and tilting his head upwards. He’d be tapping his chin with a finger if he could. Suddenly he’s facing Youngjae straight on, a grin on his face. “Fuck me,” he demands.

Youngjae squints. “You can’t see through that, can you?” He waves a hand in front of Jongup’s eyes, but he doesn’t flinch, only shaking his head. “Hmm, better not be lying,” Youngjae hums. He shuffles back and turns Jongup around. Shoving him back down into the pillows, Youngjae swings a leg over him and sits on the backs of his calves. Jongup grunts as his face hits a pillow, without a way to catch himself. “Hang on,” he says, wiggling a little under Youngjae.

“What is it?” Youngjae can’t still his hands, caressing the smooth flesh above Jongup’s ass.

“Can you re-do the rope? Around my forearms with my elbows bent, this time?”

“Say no more,” Youngjae answers, fingers immediately going to work. He unties the knots quickly with ease, and Jongup relaxes his shoulders with a sigh. Youngjae takes a minute to massage his wrists lightly, and then he arranges his arms properly across his back, parallel to each other horizontally, wrist to elbow.

“Like this?” he asks.

“Approved.”

Youngjae slips the rope back under his arms, and secures it tightly around his forearms. “Good?”

Jongup shifts a bit, flexing his arms to check the give. “Good,” he echoes. “Can you re-adjust the blindfold, too?” he asks. “It’s getting loose.”

“Want to make sure it doesn’t fall off, huh?” Youngjae teases him, but he re-knots the cloth, also keen on making sure it won’t slip. “Shall I continue?” he asks, leaning over Jongup’s back to press his lips onto the back of his neck.

“Please,” Jongup mumbles into the pillow, and Youngjae smiles against his neck, nipping lightly at his skin.

“I’m going to fuck you until you can’t fucking walk,” he promises, whispering the words sweetly into Jongup’s ear before darting his tongue out to play with the small hoops that hang from it. He smiles in satisfaction when Jongup shivers and moans, and he sucks on the skin just below his ear, a spot he knows Jongup loves. As expected, a light keen satisfies his ears.

It’s a promise Jongup likes to hear, and he knows that Youngjae is well aware of this, and using that knowledge to his full advantage. He can feel Youngjae’s cock slide over his ass when he leans over him, and he bites his lip hard as Youngjae grinds into him before sitting up. Jongup groans and Youngjae’s fingers press over his spine, between his shoulder blades, then drag down, slowly, dragging another shiver through him. He eagerly spreads his legs when Youngjae settles himself between them, hoping he won’t dedicate too much time to teasing him. That hope proves to be in vain, Youngjae scratching his nails up and down the backs and insides of Jongup’s thighs in a near-torturous manner. Jongup wriggles and twitches underneath him, legs jerking in tiny spasms as he begins to grow impatient.

“Youngjae hyung, please,” he moans out, feeling his thighs shake and quiver as Youngjae’s nails scratch other the skin, no doubt leaving red scores behind. Jongup just can’t stop thinking about how it will feel once Youngjae is finally inside of him, finally pushing into him, stretching and filling him nicely, how hard he’ll fuck him into the mattress, how warm his skin will feel burning against his own, how hot he’ll feel, warm and thick and heavy inside of him. He doesn’t realize he’s been panting out Youngjae’s name as he grinds into the bed until he hears the telltale pop of a cap, and Youngjae is leaning down to nip at his ass as he slides his now colder fingers up against Jongup’s entrance. Not that he cares about the temperature of Youngjae’s hands.

“Be patient, Jonguppie,” Youngjae says, teeth and lips dancing over his skin like a bow across the strings of a violin; playing him just right. Jongup moans when he bites into the thick flesh, and he blinks into the blackness of the cloth over his eyes, body continuing to jerk in excitement. Youngjae grips Jongup’s thigh with his free hand, and Jongup spreads his legs further in response, as far apart as they can go. Youngjae pulls his face back as he slips the first finger in, and Jongup takes it like it’s nothing, immediately pushing back against him. Youngjae chuckles and releases his thigh to instead grab his hip, snaking his arm around the lower of Jongup’s waist to hoist his ass into the air. Jongup catches on immediately, bending his knees to keep his balance, torso bowed and resting on the mattress with nothing to hold himself up. His hands clench uselessly into fists as Youngjae wiggles his finger around––no doubt taking his time just to watch Jongup squirm for him.

“More, hyung,” Jongup moans out, “please.” He licks his lips and continues to pant into the air.

Deciding to take Jongup by surprise, Youngjae obeys immediately, shoving a second finger into him.

“Ah,” Jongup just moans again, enjoying the stretch. “Another… oh, fuck!”

Youngjae eases in a third, and immediately begins to twist and curl his fingers expertly, knowing exactly the spot to aim for, the perfect places to rub a little harder. Jongup quickly turns into a mewling mess, rolling his hips back desperately as Youngjae purposefully begins to miss his mark.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck,_ Youngjae hyung, please!” Jongup is nearly sobbing at this point, his mind driving him crazy with thoughts of good it would feel once Youngjae finally got around to fucking him. He wants it now. His fists are clenched so tightly he knows he won’t be able to uncurl his own fingers after they’ve finished, but he doesn’t care. “Please, fuck me, now,” he moans out, and Youngjae slides his free hand into his hair.

“Let’s get you flipped over,” he says, and then pulls his fingers back, slowly so that Jongup can feel each one leave. As soon as he’s pulled away, Jongup lowers his ass and uses his legs to push himself onto his side, and then his back, arms folded and pressed underneath him into the bed. Youngjae doesn’t waste a second sliding back between his legs, already lubing up his cock. He smears a bit more over Jongup’s entrance, and then leans over him––making Jongup feel small because he knows he likes it––, gently nudging the head of his cock between Jongup’s cheeks. Jongup whines impatiently, but Youngjae just shushes him, placing his hands palm-down and flat on his chest as he takes his time entering him, focusing on every little twitch of his around him, each wave of warmth that travels through him in a steady thrum of energy. He watches Jongup’s face closely, taking in the way his tongue pokes between his lips just a tiny bit every time he licks or bites them. He figures Jongup’s eyes are closed right now, anyway, but Youngjae doesn’t think it’s possible for anything to be hotter than Jongup, with his head thrown back with a sweat-dampened blindfold draped over his eyes, mouth handing ajar as he pants hotly into the air. His throat looks appetizing, bared the way it is, smooth flesh already stained red from Youngjae’s teeth that tore right in earlier. He leans down to press gentle kisses over the harsh marks, feeling Jongup’s groans vibrate against his lips. The second he bottoms out, Jongup keens, planting his feet on the bed and arching his back. Youngjae soothes him with a hand on his stomach, and pushes him back down before drawing his hips back and then surging forward slowly, deeply.

Jongup can feel his eyes rolling back into his head. The ache of his shoulders and arms has faded almost completely, nothing compared to the way Youngjae’s cock feels inside him, stretching him open and filling him up. He lifts his legs from where they’re bent, feet flat on the mattress, and wraps them around Youngjae’s waist to tug him in even closer to him than he already is. They’re so close, in fact, that the space between them has seemed to have disappeared, replaced only by each other’s existence. Jongup’s arms are going a bit numb beneath him, but it’s so worth it to feel so vulnerable and simultaneously taken care of; the numbness is nothing compared to the trust he pours into Youngjae when they’re together like this. Or just together, ever.

“T-take it off,” Jongup says, tripping over his words as he jerks his head up a bit. No sooner are the words said than Youngjae has his hands at the back of Jongup’s head, fiddling with the knot. It’s obviously a bit more difficult for him now that he’s so distracted by the feeling of Jongup, but he manages to undo it, and the cloth fall from Jongup’s eyes, sliding down until it rests across his collarbones and throat. Jongup blinks a few times, Youngjae having slowed down however temporarily, but the lighting in the bedroom is so dim he barely needs any time to adjust.

“Keep going,” he groans quietly, blinking up at Youngjae. He looks blissed out above him, just staring and chewing on his lower lip. Jongup uses his legs to jerk Youngjae back into him again, and they both moan in tandem. “Faster,” Jongup demands. Of course, Youngjae is never one to deny his lover’s wishes, and he leans over the kiss Jongup sweetly on the lips, lingering for a moment to breathe in his presence. As soon as he’s there he’s gone again, pistoning his hips against Jongup’s at record speed. In no time, Jongup’s eyes begin to water, welling with tears of pleasure as he moans out Youngjae’s name, louder and louder as he approaches his climax. Youngjae seems to be in the same boat, muttering things about how hot Jongup looks under him and how he can’t wait until the next time the swap positions. Youngjae ends up coming first, eyes stuck to Jongup like glue, watching his chest rise and fall and little beads of sweat trickle down his forehead.

“Fuck,” he hisses through his teeth, burying himself deep inside of Jongup as he cums. Jongup chokes on air at the warm, pleasant feeling, and, with some help from Youngjae’s hand, he spills white all over his abdomen, some landing over his collarbones and reaching his shoulders.

“God, Jonguppie…” Youngjae stares down at him in a bit of a trance for a minute, Jongup staring right back, before he leans down to kiss him again, softly this time.

“Hyung,” Jongup mumbles against his lips, wiggling under him.

“Oh,” Youngjae pulls back. “Right,” he says with a laugh. He helps Jongup onto his side, and works out the knots in the rope around him before sliding it off and tossing it to the floor. He’ll put it away later.

Jongup flops over onto his stomach, too sleepy to even grimace at the feeling of the cum still sticky on his abdomen. He lets out a soft groan, stretching his arms out at his sides until his elbows pop. Youngjae settles down beside him a minute later, warm washcloth in hand. He makes quick work of cleaning up what he can, and throws the cloth to the floor to join their clothes and the rope. The blindfold has been lost to the sheets. They’ll find it when they strip the bed in the morning to wash the sheets. Or, when Youngjae strips the bed in the morning to wash the sheets.

Another sleepy groan sounds from Jongup, a soft rumble from his chest, as Youngjae takes his fists into his hands, one at a time, to uncurl his fingers and stretch out his joints. Several knuckles pop, a sound to which he winces, and Jongup sighs in relief, somehow relaxing even more deeply into the comforter beneath them. He’ll probably be asleep within the next minute. Youngjae curls himself around his body, throwing one arm across his back and landing the other hand back in Jongup’s hair, which is, evidently, its favorite place to be.


	12. (M)HimUp5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> combined (and altered just a teeny bit) two requests for this one:
> 
> "What about JongUp and HimChan drinking together, JongUp gets very drunk and horny, and starts to beg HimChan, teasing and dirty talking to him, and they have very rough sex." -anon
> 
> "'Hyung I want you on my dick. Right now.' For HimUp, please." -anon

Himchan carefully picks up his glass from the table. The others are all on the couch in his, Youngjae’s, and Jongup’s apartment. It’s more than enough space for the six of them, especially thanks to the new loveseat he’d convinced Youngjae they needed. Youngjae, who is sitting on Daehyun’s left side, helping Junhong, who’s on Yongguk’s right, trap the singer against their leader. Daehyun’s getting all blushy and loud, as he normally does after a few bottles of beer, but there’s an edge of awkward nervousness about him that Himchan sees every time he looks next to him, at Yongguk.

Interesting.

But he has his own boy problems, he reminds himself, and he fixes his gaze on Jongup, who’s squished himself between Himchan’s left side and the arm of the chair with a throw blanket draped over his shoulders like a cape. His legs are drawn up in front of him, and he hugs them to his chest with one arm, fingers curled around his calf to keep them in place as he rests the glass in his other hand on his knee. It’s pretty damn impossible to tell if Jongup’s actually drunk or not; no one really knows how well he can hold alcohol, and Himchan doesn’t think anyone ever will. He gave up on solving the mystery a long time ago, declaring the jury hung.

He watches as Jongup finishes his wine, and, as he lowers his glass, he pauses. His eyes, narrow and sharp, but with a soft edge that somehow has maintained itself, slide to meet Himchan’s. Jongup blinks, and then his eyes slant downwards, but Himchan can’t figure out for the life of him what he’s looking at. He thinks maybe nothing, since his eyes seem half-closed, anyway. But he should know Jongup better than that. His undeniably buzzed mind clearly does not. He takes Jongup’s empty glass and sets it down on the table, then brings his own back up and to his lips. As he leans back, he slides an arm around Jongup’s shoulders, taking a longer drink. Jongup is radiating heat, and Himchan unconsciously (consciously) shifts closer to him. You’d think he wouldn’t be in denial of his adoration after having been with Jongup for so long. He’s not, usually. Maybe the wine is turning him shy.

“Hyung.” A soft, quiet voice against his shoulder. Barely there. Himchan doesn’t respond, figuring Jongup’s just mumbling nonsense without even realizing it, because he does that sometimes when he’s had a lot of alcohol.

“Hyung,” he whines, a little louder, but still muffled by Himchan’s shoulder, where his mouth is pressed. “Hyung.”

“Jongup,” Himchan mimics, drawing out the vowels of his name.

“Hyung.”

“What is it, Jonguppie?” Himchan finally turns his head, and Jongup has his chin propped on his shoulder now, face so close to his own, eyes so glossed over, expression so warm. He’s staring up at him, and, now distracted by Himchan’s face, forgets what he was going to say, and just keeps staring. Himchan raises an eyebrow, but gets no response, so he turns back and continues to listen in on the conversation Yongguk and Junhong are having across from them.

Jongup blinks, realizing he missed his opportunity and that he’ll need to get Himchan’s attention again.

 Himchan feels good next to him. Warm and alive and solid and whole against him. He tethers Jongup down, and comforts him without words. Jongup sits up and pulls the blanket off of his shoulders, then drapes it over both of their laps. This way, they can be even closer without obviousness. Well, he thinks that, in his, admittedly, quite drunk state.

Somehow, Jongup’s intoxicated mind translates the good feeling of having Himchan next to him to something else. His eyes feel heavy, and his brain is foggy. He can’t quite get ahold of what he’d wanted to ask Himchan before, and his mouth pulls down into a frown as he cranes his neck from where he’s resting his head on Himchan’s shoulder to study his face again. Jongup blinks slowly, quietly admiring the way Himchan’s face has turned relaxed and happy as he listens in on the conversations being had by the other four across from them. Occasionally, he chimes in, and Jongup can feel the deep rumble of timbre buzz through his body, all the way into his bones, every time. He’s started moving against Himchan without realizing it, his body apparently wanting something that his mind hasn't quite caught up with yet. Oh. Since when had he gotten horny? Is it because he doesn’t drink wine much? Does this usually happen when he drinks wine? How many times has he even _had_ wine in his life? He can’t remember.

Himchan doesn’t seem to notice any oddity in the movement, so Jongup continues, because, hey, why not? He runs one hand up and down Himchan's chest. Himchan’s arm is still around his shoulders, but he wants it around his waist. He wants Himchan’s fingers to squeeze his hips and he wants Himchan to pull him up against him like he does sometimes, and roll their bodies together. Jongup forgets about the other people in the room, the noise of them talking––and, in some cases, shouting––falling away into a distant, unimportant droning sound. Jongup doesn’t care about anything, he just wants to feel Himchan, just wants Himchan to touch him. But Himchan is looking somewhere else, so Jongup turns until his whole body is facing him, sideways, and he hooks his leg over Himchan’s thigh, freezing when this action goes noticed. He smiles up at Himchan when he gives him that questioning look that Jongup knows too well, and he relaxes into the warmth again, acting as if he was only adjusting their position. It’s not like them cuddling is abnormal. In front of the others, maybe a little, but not too much. Everyone knows; they certainly don’t put any effort into hiding anything. No, not anymore.

Jongup is well aware that he gets clingy when he’s drunk, and he’s also well aware that, right now, he’s drunk. So, he figures that sitting directly on Himchan’s lap shouldn’t pull many eyes to them. He maneuvers the leg he already has between Himchan’s over his other thigh, so that he’s fully straddling his lap, and sidles himself up smoothly, settling down comfortably and snaking his arms around Himchan’s waist. He rests the side of his head on Himchan’s shoulder, and smiles when he feels a hand come up to play with his hair, the previous arousal completely forgotten by now, temporarily pushed aside by a powerful craving for Himchan-snuggles. Their chests are pressed together in the nicest of ways.

But Jongup just can’t get _close enough._ He whines his frustration quietly into Himchan’s ear and buries his face in his neck, instead. The sound decrescendos into a low hum at the back of his throat, vibrating pleasantly into Himchan’s collar. Himchan slides a hand up Jongup’s spine, resting it between his shoulder blades to pull him more solidly against his body. Jongup hums again, this time with satisfaction. He’s fully hugging Himchan, now, clinging to him in a childish way, like a koala, and he’s pretty happy with it. But then Himchan moves slightly, and Jongup’s attention immediately shifts to how his thigh pushes up against his crotch for just a moment. It’s more than enough time to have his spine straightening and his calves tensing. He straightens up, reflexively moving away from the source of pressure. Himchan doesn’t seem to notice.

Jongup is sure it wasn’t on purpose, but now he can’t get himself to stop thinking about it. He can’t stop imagining how it would feel if Himchan was to start grinding up against him; how he would shudder when their hips rolled together just so. He leans forward again, back into Himchan’s chest, but lower this time, so that he can rest his head on Himchan’s chest. He presses his cheek against his sternum, and lets his eyes fall closed at the solidity it brings him to. He can just faintly hear the beat of Himchan’s heart, strong and steady, as always. Jongup’s is going off the charts. The arousal is back, now, and stronger. Himchan is so warm and inviting against him. Jongup wiggles around in his lap without realizing; not quite grinding but also not exactly safe for work. Himchan is laughing at something Junhong has said, and Jongup lets go of his waist to press his palms against his chest, feeling how it moves beneath them. He wants to feel it against his own, again, with nothing between them. He pushes himself up and forward, arms hooking under Himchan’s and over his shoulders backwards, and Himchan grunts lightly as he’s pushed back into the couch. He laughs a little when Jongup nuzzles his face against his neck again, and returns his near-empty wine glass to the table beside them so that he can wrap his arms around Jongup’s waist, securing him in place. Jongup relaxes in his hold, and makes a soft noise in approval as Himchan adjusts the blanket over them.

Himchan can both see and hear just how good of a laugh Daehyun is having at his predicament, pointing at the way Jongup is sitting in his lap, clinging to him with his butt planted on his thighs. Daehyun keeps shouting out garbled exclamations and nudging Youngjae, who doesn’t seem nearly as enthused. When he looks over, he just rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Himchan knows that Youngjae, in living with them, has seen them in much more… compromising… positions. This is nothing.

Speaking of compromising positions, Jongup suddenly shifts his hips forward, and Himchan becomes acutely aware of two things. One, his pants are getting scrunched up quite uncomfortably, and, two, Jongup is anything _but_ relaxed. Himchan also notices that Jongup has begun to press his lips against his throat, and that one of his hands has made its way to the nape of his neck. Oh no. Himchan immediately grabs Jongup’s shoulders and gently pushes him back, but as soon as his hands are gone again, he’s moved right back up against him, now with a sort of defiant persistence. He can feel, but not hear, a sound escape Jongup’s mouth, against his neck. He’s trying to push himself even closer, but there’s nowhere further to go in the positions they’re in, which Himchan is partially thankful for, since they have a potential audience. But Jongup seems content to just sit there, pressed up against him with his face in his neck, so he lets him be. Except that Jongup is most definitely not content to just sit there, and he wiggles against him, then reaches down and begins to slide his fingers under Himchan’s shirt, humming at the feeling of his soft skin. If the blanket around them had not slipped down, Himchan probably would have let Jongup go to town, but, he knew that if someone were to look over it wouldn’t be difficult to see exactly what was going on. They haven’t exactly, per say, explicitly told everybody about their semi-newly attained status yet. Semi-newly attained meaning, they’ve really always had _something_ , something that involved a little bit of kissing and a lot of cuddling, but only about a month ago had they come to terms with what they had really transitioned to throughout the years. Which was, well, dating. Then again, Himchan’s nearly certain they all know anyway. It’s not like the try to be subtle, exhibit A being what Jongup is doing, right now.

“Hyung.”

His voice is soft and Himchan nearly melts at the way he whispers into his ear, trailing hips lips over the shell and then down to the skin just below it. Himchan reaches up to put a hand in his hair, with the intent of pulling him back, but he really should have known that the move would only encourage Jongup, who proceeds to bite lightly across his throat.

“Jongup,” Himchan hisses, pulling Jongup’s head back so that they’re face to face, “what do you think your doing?”

“Nothing,” Jongup says with a giggle, and he smiles at Himchan with an air of tainted innocence that he knows all too well. A second later, his fingers are fumbling with the buttons of Himchan’s white dress shirt, but he only manages to get three of them undone before his hands are caught.

“Not now,” Himchan murmurs. A pout takes over Jongup’s face, and Himchan curses himself for being so soft as he apologizes and pets his hair. It seems to be enough when Jongup leans forward with a sigh to rest his head against Himchan’s chest, and Himchan even suspects he may have fallen asleep after a few minutes of stillness. Jongup clings to his arms as he joins in on the conversation the other four are having, and Daehyun points again to laugh at how uncharacteristically affectionate Jongup is being. Himchan almost tells Daehyun that he should see Jongup after they have sex. Luckily, he decides against it quickly. That would have sent the topic of conversation tumbling into awkward territory fast.

As it turns out––though certainly not much to Himchan’s surprise––, Jongup has not fallen asleep; that much becomes obvious when, suddenly, something sharp pinches Himchan’s collarbone. He jolts, biting his tongue to keep a small yelp from escaping, and looks down to find Jongup with his mouth latched onto him. “Jonguppie, stop,” he says softly but with urgence, pushing at his shoulders again. “Do you want everyone to see?”

“Don’t care.” Jongup’s words are light and a bit slurred together, a sure confirmation of his sleepy-drunk state. “Want you,” he says a little too loudly. Himchan’s eyes dart up to scan the room carefully, making sure that nobody is watching them. They aren’t.

“Just… wait, for a little while. Until they all leave, or go to bed.” He knew it was quite possible everyone would be staying the night. Though, in that case, it would be interesting to explain why they’ve found themselves with an extra bed. (Jongup usually sleeps in Himchan’s room.)

Jongup whines and presses his face back against Himchan’s chest. He pushes himself forward, and rubs himself up against him. Himchan tries, he tries so hard, to resist the pull to him, but he knows it’s really only a matter of time before Jongup will have him wrapped around his finger. That’s how it always happens.

Praying to every entity that’s ever existed nobody is looking their way, Himchan slides a hand down to rest on Jongup’s lower back, the other around his hip. Jongup takes the encouragement and continues to move against him, hips rolling in tiny circles, up and down against Himchan’s own. When he bites down on Himchan’s shoulder again he loses it.

“Okay, okay,” Himchan says, pulling Jongup’s head away by the hair. “You win, you little menace.” He throws the blanket off of them and makes to stand. It’s while he’s ushering Jongup out of his lap (because carrying him all the way to his room is not easy; he knows this from prior experience) that he glances over at the couch and finds the youngest, Junhong, staring. “Goddammit,” Himchan sighs out. “Jongup, they––”

“You know I don’t care if they know, hyung,” Jongup says, cutting him off. He slides out of Himchan’s lap and stands, legs just a little wobbly, then grabs Himchan by the arm and yanks him out of the chair. Now everybody has their eyes on the pair, watching as Jongup’s arm slides around Himchan’s waist, only half for balance. The atmosphere of their get together had been quiet from the get-go, as usual, and usually Himchan appreciates and enjoys that, but right now it’s making him feel like there’s a spotlight shining on him and Jongup, following them as they make their way into the hallway. Daehyun is laughing his ass off, elbowing Youngjae in the ribs because it’s just _so funny_ that Jongup is dragging their second oldest away to bed him. But they all have known that this is far from a rare occurrence for a while now, Daehyun seemingly having forgotten through the haze of the alcohol he’s been drinking. The other three just roll their eyes, used to the two sneaking off on their own, and go back to their talks and drinks. Daehyun goes back to shyly staring up at Yongguk.

 

Jongup pulls Himchan down onto the neatly made bed, the soft white sheets are fresh, and the thick blue comforter smells of fabric softener. Himchan grunts when he hits the mattress, a bit too disoriented by the wine running through his system to properly catch himself. By the time he’s sat up, Jongup has scurried over to the wall, and is leaning against it, waiting for him. When Himchan crawls over to him, he lifts his arms straight up, and, knowing this cue all too well, Himchan takes the hem of his shirt and tugs it over his head. He tosses it away and then moves in to take care of Jongup’s pants, which––when did they get unbuttoned––are already halfway down his thighs. Himchan tugs them off, dragging Jongup down the bed a few inches when they cling to his legs, and he throws them to the floor. Looking at the sight before him, he can’t believe he almost refused this opportunity. Jongup always looks so beautiful, but right now he is downright sinful, arms and abs flexing as he pushes himself back up. Himchan pushes all running thoughts and worries of what the four in the living room are thinking out of his head, and he descends upon Jongup, immediately diving for those gloriously muscled thighs. He cuts right to the chase, biting down just below the hem of Jongup’s boxers, and nearly shuddering when Jongup lets out a sound akin to that of a growl, abrupt arousal kicking him in the gut like a pro boxer in the championship ring. The hit takes Himchan right down, and he gives in to the want, to the feel of Jongup’s skin under his lips and hands, to the sounds he’s making as he sucks and kisses his was around his thighs and up to his hips, over the growing bulge in his boxers and up his abs.

“Hyung,” Jongup suddenly whines out, reaching to pet Himchan’s hair. He twirls a few strands around his fingers. “You’re so pretty, hyung,” he says with a smile. His cheeks are pink, mostly from the alcohol, Himchan thinks, and if anything Jongup is really the beautiful one, in his eyes. He hums as he drags his mouth up Jongup’s chest, dropping more kisses and light bites along the way, until he journeys up his neck and ventures across his cheeks, before finally dipping his head until their lips slide across one another, soft and warm. Jongup grabs Himchan by the shoulders, and he pulls him further up until he’s straddling his waist. He grinds his ass down and Jongup straight-out moans, seemingly not too committed to keeping himself quiet. Of course, the one time Himchan might even consider asking Jongup to keep quiet is the one time there’s no way he will. Himchan is always trying everything to get Jongup noisy in bed. How ironic. He sucks Jongup’s tongue between his lips, urging him to take over, which he does, immediately and easily. It seems to be what he wants tonight. Jongup’s fingers slide back up the buttons of Himchan’s shirt, and he undoes them as they kiss, somehow still able to coordinate both actions effectively under his influenced state. Once open, Jongup pulls away and gasps for air, before jumping straight to biting at Himchan’s chest, returning the favor from before. Himchan throws his head back when Jongup pushes his shirt down over his shoulders and moves to suck on the hollow of his throat, one of his favorite spots. Somehow, Himchan’s shirt stays like that, pushed half off but still on, unbuttoned, as they work together to conquer his belt and pants, then both of their underwears.

It’s fast and a little but rough and very messy, but Himchan loves every second of it when Jongup pushes him backwards and crawls over him to work on sucking hickies onto his torso and hips. He knows Jongup wants nothing more than to sink his teeth into the side of his neck, but it’s common sense for them by now (after several incidents) that leaving marks in visible areas like that is a big no from the make-up stylists.

“Hyung, I want you on my dick,” he says, pulling away from where he’s marked up Himchan’s stomach with bright red marks.

Himchan raises an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

“Right now,” he insists, sliding back up his body until their faces are so close together they can’t even see each other anymore. He kisses him.

Himchan sighs contentedly against him, and nods. “Okay. You better not be expecting me to just sit on you without any prep, though.”

Jongup looks nearly horrified for a second, before his face relaxes again and an easy smile takes over. “Of course not, Himchannie hyung.”

He’s a little rough as he fingers Himchan open, but Himchan finds he likes it, quickly growing just as eager as Jongup seems to get things going. The minutes go by fast, filled with pained yet pleased groans turned to slick kissing and soft promises of pleasure. Soon, he finds himself sitting in Jongup’s lap, with warm hands holding his hips. Jongup chants verses of how beautiful Himchan is and how much he loves him into his ear as he hugs him to his chest, waiting until he’s ready. He shudders as Himchan shifts slightly. “Hyung, you feel so good,” he says, head lolling back and forth. “You feel so good…”

Himchan moans loudly in surprise when Jongup’s hips jerk up, and Jongup groans. “Sorry,” he groans out, trying to still himself and tightening his grip on Himchan’s hips.

“No, no, you can go,” Himchan says, panting. No sooner are the words out of his mouth than Jongup is sliding his hands up to his back and holds him even more tightly to his chest, weaving his fingers into Himchan’s hair and pushing his head into his neck. Himchan nips at the skin before him weakly, body turning to jelly as Jongup begins to thrust up into him. He immediately picks up a quick, rough pace, obviously lacking the patience he usually displays. His hands are everywhere, fingers a tease along his sides, palms smoothing up and down his spine. His lips cover everything they can reach, but spend the most time covering his mouth, pushing his tongue against HImchan’s heavily, dancing from corner to corner before he pulls back, panting.

“Oh, Jonguppie…” the words tumblr from his mouth in shaky breaths, and he wraps his arms around Jongup’s neck, fingers playing with the ends of his hair. He muffles his cries and moans with Jongup’s shoulder.

“Hyung, I-i’m already close,” Jongup stutters out. He has his face buried in Himchan’s shoulder, too, so that they fit together perfectly.

Himchan lets out a squeak that he’ll deny later when Jongup hikes him up and changes his angle, while simultaneously quickening his pace impossibly faster.

“Fuck, oh, _fuck,_ I will be too if y-you keep this up,” Himchan moans out, his voice growing raspy and thick. Jongup leans in and bites into Himchan’s lower lip, then tugs on it, spurred on by Himchan’s words.

They come within seconds of each other, Himchan first, and then Jongup, getting caught up in the way he moves on him.

“I love you, Himchannie,” he mumbles after, then falls softly onto his side. He grabs Himchan’s hand when he tries to get up. “No, stay…”

“I will, I just need to clean up a little,” Himchan says, giving Jongup a smile. “I’m only going to grab the tissues,” he assures him. Jongup lets him go, watching with heavy eyes and sluggish limbs as Himchan stumbles around the dark room for a minute before he finds the tissue box on his dresser, then grabs a handful and makes his way back over, tripping onto the bed gracelessly. “Ugh,” he groans as he wipes his abdomen clean. “Gross.”

He hands one to Jongup, too, and he eagerly helps. His hands are clumsy and uncoordinated, but he does his best, and Himchan nuzzles his nose into his hair once they’ve done the best the could. He kisses the top of Jongup’s head, and pulls the covers up over them.

“Love you, Himchannie,” Jongup says again, nearly asleep.

“I love you too, Jongup.”

“Love you. Really, really love you, so much…”

Himchan smiles. “I know, Jonguppie. And I love you.”

Jongup seems content with this, and he closes his eyes, wiggling into a more comfortable position in Himchan’s embrace, and plays with his fingers until he's too tired to continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! i really hope you're all enjoying these. i work hard to get them out to you as often as i can, but i'm pretty busy and struggle with motivation sometimes, too.  
> please let me know if you like this series, and feel free to send in requests, too!!  
> remember, more feedback = more chapters ;)  
> <3


	13. (M)HimDae1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon: "I have a request, if you don't mind. A HimDae smut, with a (bit) rude alpha!HimChan and omega!Dae, with lots of edging and orgasm denial to Dae (because HimChan loves tease him) please?"

Himchan can smell Daehyun’s arousal before he even knocks on his door. The strong scent hits him right in groin, and he snaps up off his bed just as Daehyun’s fist makes contact with the door. He doesn’t bother saying anything, instead just opens the door. Daehyun stumbles in, a bit surprised, and Himchan guides him over to his bed with a hand on his back. No words are exchanged as Daehyun hops up onto the bed and seats himself in the center, sinking down just slightly into the puffy comforter. He watches Himchan quickly swipe his laptop from where it was resting, open, on his pillow, and puts it on his desk. He’s over Daehyun in a second, looming above him as he sinks down lower beneath him. Immediately, his nose is in Daehyun’s neck. Daehyun’s free hand finds its way to Himchan’s shoulders, the other keeping him propped up, but only a few inches so.

“Is anyone else home, Baby?” Himchan asks, still moving up and down Daehyun’s neck.

Daehyun feels his face flush already at the pet name, despite the number of times he’s been called it before, and he draws his knees closer into himself. “Yongguk hyung is downstairs. Jonguppie’s in his room with Youngjae,” he answers, breath cut off in a stutter as he finished and Himchan teeth make their presence known. “N-not sure where Junhongie went.”

Himchan hums against his skin. “Well, I guess they’ll just have to do their best to ignore it, then,” he sighs, before looking up, a certain twinkle in his eye. “Unless you’d like me to gag you again.”

“No, thanks,” Daehyun rushes, cheeks flushing pink brightly. That was a disaster, in that Daehyun found he enjoyed it to a dangerous level. He doesn’t want to practice such things while the others are home.

Himchan just chuckles, then presses a kiss to the corner of Daehyun’s lips before beginning to undress him. Not much else is said as his clothes are thrown to the floor and Himchan descend upon him again, this time to tend to his chest. Daehyun throws his head back and relaxes under the weight as he makes his way across and down, not missing a single spot. It feels nice, having such soft lips on his skin like this. His breathing has evened out as Himchan reaches his stomach, but the arousal still pumps through him intensely, and his body is growing impatient. He’s aware that Himchan must know he’s not in heat––he should be able to smell it––, and the thought sends a shiver of excitement down his body, because Himchan can be absolutely merciless when Daehyun’s not in heat.

The anticipation is thrilling.

In no time, Daehyun is breathless, limbs stretched out and sweating a little already. Himchan, still fully clothed and looking completely composed (aside from the quite prominent bulge in the front of his pants,) has only two fingers inside of him, and looks rather amused at his squirming. Daehyun knows that Himchan is purposefully avoiding the place he wants those fingers to touch so desperately. Whenever Daehyun tries to angle his hips the right way, he’ll either push them back down or just pull his hand back until Daehyun starts whining for it again.

“Asshole,” he grits through his teeth as Himchan sits back again, leaving him empty.

“Stay still,” Himchan says, sharp eyes darting over the expanse of Daehyun’s body. Daehyun huffs and bites the inside of his cheek, bracing himself because he knows what Himchan is doing. He traces both hands around Daehyun’s thighs, nails scratching just lightly enough to raise goosebumps in their wake. One leaves a slightly-unpleasant stickiness behind, but if anything it just turns Daehyun on more, knowing that it’s his own on Himchan’s hand. He tries to suppress a shudder when those hands brush across his backside again, and he knows Himchan noticed it, but he seems to be a bit more lenient tonight. Daehyun’s calves seize up when Himchan traces just one finger over and around his entrance, collecting the fluid the decorates it and pushing it in, just enough so that Daehyun can feel it, but no further than half an inch inside, at most. Daehyun clenches his jaw and tightens his grip around the the posts of the headboard, where Himchan told him to keep them before he began to prepare him. The wood creaks a bit at the pressure of his hands clenched so tightly around it.

Himchan doesn’t move yet, taking pleasure in watching the way Daehyun’s chest rises and falls, and listening closely to the tiny whimpers that pass his lips every few seconds as he shakes on Himchan’s bed. Satisfied with his obedient behavior, he wiggles his finger around a bit and further inside, keeping his eyes on the way Daehyun’s lip is squeezed between his teeth, looking so swollen; so sexy. He shoves another two fingers in abruptly, and Daehyun jumps, a cry filling the room. Shivers run up and down Himchan’s spine at the glorious sound.

“Shh, Daehyunnie,” he says, leaning over him again, “they’re gonna hear you.”

His words have the desired effect, Daehyun’s eyebrows drawing together in what Himchan knows is a strange sense of conflicted excitement and embarrassment. He chuckles at the way Daehyun clenches around him, and pushes back against the force, spreading his fingers and making Daehyun moan into the open air again. Himchan smirks.

“Do you want them to hear you?” he asks. “To know exactly what I’m doing to you?”

Daehyun shakes his head quickly, and Himchan cocks his head, unbelieving. “Truth,” he orders lowly.

“Only a little,” Daehyun admits, avoiding his eyes. Himchan knows it’s a lie but he takes it, not wishing to embarrass Daehyun to the point of turning him off and making him uncomfortable.

“Well, it’s only fair that I give you what you want,” he says with a grin, and plunges his fingers even deeper, curling them around until a high-pitched whine makes its way past Daehyun’s lips.

He doesn’t mean to, but his hips push back on Himchan’s hand, reflexes wanting more. The fingers press into him harder, nearly to the point of pain, and then they’re gone. Daehyun doesn’t protest the loss, instead situating himself and trying to calm down. He knows he’ll get what he wants this way.

Himchan smiles, satisfied with his behavior, and lays a hand flat on Daehyun’s stomach, rubbing across it and over his hips before returning. “Good boy,” he praises, and Daehyun beams up at him, despite how shaky he is. Even though he’s used to this treatment, it still gets him the same way. He can remember the first time, second and third, even, in which he was… not quite so well-behaved, and earned himself punishment several times.

Hand still over Daehyun’s stomach, Himchan leans back over him again and kisses around his collarbones as he eases all three fingers back inside of him, slowly this time. Daehyun stays still, and his mouth makes its way across his throat and back over his neck, returning to his favorite spot, just below Daehyun’s ear. He nibbles at it with a groan before nosing against it, inhaling Daehyun’s natural sweet, flowery scent with a low half-moan-half-growl. He keeps his head buried there as his fingers get to work again, and this time, with Himchan’s weight over him, Daehyun has an easier time keeping still. He tilts his head up to bare more of his neck for Himchan, a move he knows will spur him on. And it does.

Himchan leans back just enough to get a view of Daehyun’s position, neck exposed in such a submissive manner it has his cock throbbing where it’s still kept in his pants. He grunts and dives back in, now biting more harshly into the skin, but not hard enough to break through it. He sucks gently in contrast to how his teeth are working, and presses his lips to each mark as he moves up and down, tongue swiping over red marks to soothe them. He breathes in Daehyun’s scent deeply with each inhale against his neck, reveling in how the omega is shaking just slightly in his hold. He presses one last kiss below Daehyun’s ear and then sits back. He smooths his hand up Daehyun’s stomach and chest, slowing over his neck before stopping with a grip around his jaw. He leans down once more to kiss him, muffling the sounds he makes when Himchan suddenly flexes his fingers inside of him again.

When he pulls back, Daehyun’s lips are glistening, and he bites his own at the erotic sight.

“How are you doing, Baby?” he asks, rubbing his hand over Daehyun’s stomach again.

“Very good,” Daehyun tells him between pants, with a smile.

That’s all Himchan needs to hear before he pushes his hand against Daehyun’s ass with more force than any time previously. Daehyun curses heartily and he rubs the pads of his fingers inside him, mapping out and covering every inch. When they happen upon that small bump again, Daehyun’s hips buck up, and Himchan pushes them down. With his free hand, grip tight, one of Daehyun’s favorite feelings.

He detaches one of his hands from where it’s wrapped around the headboard to cover his mouth as Himchan picks up the pace, pushing his fingers into all the right spots. He pauses, lingering with them all pressed into him in such a way that Daehyun’s vision nearly goes white. Himchan maintains the pressure but begins to rub just slightly, and Daehyun’s eyes roll into the back of his head. He loses the strength to keep his mouth covered and quiet, and lets out moan after moan, sweat breaking out across his body as he struggles not to push back against Himchan, always wanting more.

Himchan recognizes the fashion in which Daehyun’s legs begin to shake. His eyes are open but he knows that he’s not really seeing, and his mouth is open, letting out lewd sounds with no restraint. One of his hands lays beside his head, on Himchan’s pillow, while the other still grips the headboard tightly, knuckles taking on a white color. He’s in nothing less than heaven, riding intense waves of pleasure. His moans grow higher in pitch and more shouty, and when his back arches up Himchan pulls back, removing himself from Daehyun completely.

“N-no, no, don’t s-stop,” Daehyun cries out, either uncaring of or forgetting that there are other people in the house. He wiggles his hips back and forth, staring up at Himchan with wide, wet eyes; so intensely.

“Not yet, Hyunnie.” Himchan rests one hand over Daehyun’s cock, which hasn’t been touched even once, and he jerks, choking on a moan as he tries to push up against his hand.

“Let me get undressed,” he tells him with a discerning smile. Daehyun whines but doesn’t protest, knowing that he would only elongate his wait for release if he did so. Instead, he watches as Himchan slowly unbuttons his shirt. It feels like forever before the fabric hits the floor. Daehyun, still on the edge, keeps his eyes on those fingers. What he really wants is Himchan’s cock, of course, but he knows he needs to be patient.

After his clothes have been discarded, Himchan reaches for Daehyun again. He wraps his hands around his thighs and tugs him so that his bottom rests in his lap, giving himself a better view. Daehyun yelps as he’s dragged down the bed, and he immediately wraps his legs around Himchan’s waist. He can feel Himchan’s arousal against himself, just brushing his ass, and he wants nothing more than to sit up, throw Himchan back and ride him into the sunset, but he knows better. Instead he just grinds down on him a bit, making Himchan growl lowly. Daehyun is still so wound up that, when Himchan begins pushing into him, he thinks he could cum right then and there if he tried hard enough. And he _does_ try, but of course it isn’t enough. He groans, half out of frustration and half from the feeling of Himchan settling in all the way. It never gets old, the way his cock stretches and fills him to nicely, the way Himchan runs his hands up and down Daehyun’s thighs while he waits for him to adjust.

Then suddenly he’s moving, or, rather, moving Daehyun. Holding onto his hips, he pushes him back up the bed only to drag him down again, against his own pelvis. Daehyun moans without restraint; Himchan knows how much he loves being manhandled. He yanks him back again and holds him there, grinding against his ass until he’s whimpering and his eyes are wet. Daehyun is approaching orgasm again very quickly. Himchan slams into him harder, beginning to snap his hips as he pushes and pulls Daehyun around. Daehyun’s fingers grip the comforter tightly, and his ankles cross behind Himchan’s waist, trying to pull him in even harder, even faster. He can feel the hints of orgasm creeping back in like they never left. The curling sensation in his feet and toes swirls through his whole body, and his moans suddenly accelerate, body tightening, and he uses all his strength to lean up and grab Himchan’s biceps, holding onto him for dear life. When he speaks his voice comes out as a hoarse whisper.

“G-gonna… I’m… ah,” is all he gets out, and it’s more than enough to have Himchan suddenly slow down, not ready to let him go just yet. Daehyun practically sobs in his arms, frantically trying to push his hips down, but Himchan holds them still.

“Please, hyung, please!” he cries, squirming uncomfortably, the itch held just out of his reach. He unhooks his ankles and kicks his legs in a way reminiscent of a child having a temper tantrum.

Himchan shushes him, and grabs his legs, pulling them away from him. “On your front,” is all he says. When Daehyun doesn’t move right away, he pats his ass. “Come on, now. Don’t worry, I’ll let you cum, I promise.”

The words spark hope in Daehyun’s ears, and he scrambles to flip himself over immediately, but the maneuver is more like a slip-and-fall.

Himchan pushes himself up to his knees, and he grabs Daehyun’s hips once again, yanking them up into the air so that he’s resting on his, too. His torso remains bent over, chest and head resting against the blankets.

“Okay, Daehyunnie,” Himchan says, rubbing his ass soothingly. Daehyun pushes his hips back weakly with a shaky groan. “Are you ready?” he asks.

Daehyun only musters up a whine in response, and Himchan takes that as a green light. He pushes back in slowly, watching the way Daehyun’s toes curl and how his back bows downward, ribs touching the mattress. His keen is muffled by the pillow under his head as he bites into it.

Himchan smiles at the beautiful sight, and resumes his movements, this time running his fingers up and down Daehyun’s curved spine. He can feel the shivers radiating from his body, and leans over his back to press kisses to his shoulder blades. Daehyun whines softly, spurring Himchan to quicken his pace. He can feel himself coming up on the cliff of his own release, and Daehyun, who has resorted to nothing but lose moans and no coherent speech, begins to mumble his own warnings again. This time, Himchan reaches under Daehyun and takes his cock in his hand. He jerks him off as he thrusts in and out of him, focusing on the tight, warm feeling around himself.

When Daehyun cums, he spasms, and chokes on a scream. He shoves his hips back with more force than before as the tears of pleasure finally escape his eyes, dripping down his face and into the pillow. His body tingles through the waves as Himchan helps him through it, and he vaguely recognizes the feeling of being filled with warmth, but that’s the last thing he registers before Himchan is pulling his back against his chest and kissing his neck again, whispering to him how beautiful he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i… meant for this to be relatively short. oh well. 2.8K isn’t too bad. :) hope you enjoy, and please let me know if you liked it!! (ps sorry the ABO wasn’t too prominent; i kinda forgot about it halfway through.)  
> tell me what you liked? disliked?  
> don't forget, your comments keep me writing!


	14. (M)DaeUp1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, guess who’s back! it’s me, with something NOBODY ASKED FOR!! this just wouldn’t stop rolling around in my head so I decided to get it out. I hope that, even though this wasn’t a request, you like it anyway!
> 
> so here, have some needy!dae

The second Daehyun spotted Jongup lounging on his bed in nothing but a pair of sweatpants, he was making his way toward him. Jongup glanced up at him, a carefree smile gracing his lips before he turned back to his phone as Daehyun slid onto the mattress next to him. There was a weak protest when Daehyun slid a leg over Jongup’s bent knee and  crawled over him, but he gave in the second Daehyun’s warmth sank into him. He dropped his phone into the mess of sheets beside them and looked up at Daehyun expectantly.

“Yes?” Jongup asked, raising a brow. Of course he knew what his boyfriend wanted, but that didn’t mean he had to pass up on an opportunity to tease him. Daehyun smiled widely down at him. Jongup knew he wanted something. This was not a rare occurrence by any means whatsoever. Fiddling with the hem of Jongup’s pants, Daehyun leaned further over him and settled his head on his stomach, now staring up at him as Jongup’s hand fell into his hair.

“You’re not busy, are you, Babe?” Daehyun’s voice rumbled against his abdomen, and Jongup shook his head.

“I’m not busy. Who are you calling Babe, Babe?”

Daehyun rolled his eyes and brought one hand up to Jongup’s chest. He was definitely one of the neediest partners Jongup had ever been with (though, in all honesty, he hadn’t been with many), but he found he liked it. Daehyun stared at him for a few moments, and Jongup stared back, waiting.

“Can I…” he started, not knowing how to word his question despite having been in this exact situation many times in the past.

“Do you want to have sex?” Jongup interrupted him, still playing with his hair. Daehyun grimaced.

“Ugh, don’t say it like that, you make it sound like we’re––like we’re  _ courting _ or something.” He tilted his head to press his lips against Jongup’s stomach.

“Okay. Wanna fuck, then?”

At that, Daehyun laughed loudly, and Jongup jerked back at the sudden feeling as his lips parted over his skin and tickled him. He giggled and shoved Daehyun off, sending him rolling onto his side with a yelp.

“Why, Jongup,” he exclaimed through his laughter, “I thought you’d never ask!”

Just as Jongup was turning to face him, Daehyun grabbed his shoulder and pushed him onto his back again, resuming his position straddling one of his thighs. “But really, yes, please.”

“Well, I guess since you asked so nicely…” Jongup grinned and threw his arms around Daehyun’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Daehyun was enthusiastic, to say the least, as he returned the gesture, and Jongup handed over the reigns. He raised his knee between Daehyun’s legs and pushed up against him gently with his thigh, already pulling a groan out of him. He turned his head to the side and Daehyun got the message, sliding his lips down his throat instead while Jongup caught his breath.

“Been sitting on this for a while, haven’t you?” Jongup asked, rubbing at Daehyun’s crotch again. He was already hard; very hard.

Daehyun groaned against his neck. “You have no idea. I haven’t gotten any action for, like, a whole three days!” he whined.

Jongup snorted and planted both hands in Daehyun’s hair again. “You have got the be the horniest guy I know,” he said, breath catching a little when Daehyun bit down.

“That’s probably true,” he admitted when he pulled back, licking his way back to Jongup’s lips and into his mouth. Jongup let his eyes fall closed, grip tightening in Daehyun’s hair, as hands wandered over his torso, teasing pushing at the waistband of his sweats only to slide back up again, in circles. Daehyun loved to touch him, he talked about it all the time––often in front of people whom Jongup would prefer he did not––, and public demonstrations were frequent. But in public Jongup would push Daehyun away. Alone, well. He’d only pull him in further.

Daehyun choked when Jongup ground his thigh against him harder, trying to coax him into moving on his leg himself. He gave in quickly, slowly grinding down on him as he continued to kiss and bite at Jongup’s lips. He pushed into Jongup’s mouth and planted his hands firmly on either side of his head, shivering as he rolled his hips against that muscled thigh. He broke away and panted heavily, ducking his head back to Jongup’s neck and burying his face in the junction of his shoulders as he moved faster. Jongup was so perfect under him, so warm and firm and willing, pleased to let Daehyun do as he wished.

Jongup rested one hand on Daehyun’s back, between his shoulder blades, and pressed him down so that he was fully laying on top of him, chest a nice weight on top of his own. He brought his other arm up to embrace him, encouraging him on without words. Jongup raised his own hips a little bit, feeling the arousal that Daehyun was riding on begin to cloud his mind. He let out a shaky moan as he focused on the way Daehyun moved against him, grinding and rubbing in all the right places, moaning loudly despite knowing there were others at home as he approached his high. He held onto Jongup for dear life, nearly smothering him with his chest as he nosed at his hair.

Jongup could tell that Daehyun was close. His breaths were shallow and quick, the rolling of his hips even faster. He couldn’t deny it was hot to imagine Daehyun cumming still fully clothed, only from rutting against him; it had happened a few times before, even though Daehyun complained afterwards each time about the feeling.

“Are you gonna cum, hyung?” he asked, voice muffled against Daehyun’s chest but still clear enough for him to understand.

“Mhm,” Daehyun whined loudly in response, hips moving ever quicker.

“You’re gonna cum in your pants just from touching me, aren’t you? So easy,” Jongup murmured. That was enough to shove Daehyun off the edge, and his body stuttered, a low, broken cry muffled by Jongup’s shoulder as he bit down on it. Jongup gritted his teeth at the feeling and helped Daehyun ride out the waves with a grunt. For a minute they just laid there, Daehyun collapsed, shaky, on top of Jongup.

“God, Jongup, you’re so fucking hot,” he mumbled into his neck. “One look at you and I’m a lost cause.”

Jongup hummed in agreement, waiting patiently for Daehyun to gather his bearings enough before he made sure he wouldn’t forget about his own unsolved problem. When he pushed his hips up into Daehyun’s a minute later, Daehyun squeaked and jumped a little bit.

“Jonguppie,” he whined, “sensitive.”

Jongup grabbed Daehyun’s shoulders and pushed him up until he was sitting in his lap, then rose a brow at him. “Yeah, me too,” he said, pushing his hips up against Daehyun’s ass. If he wasn’t so turned on, he probably would’ve laughed at Daehyun’s face, eyes wide as he scrambled out of his lap and between his legs, tugging down Jongup’s sweats before pushing his knees apart and ducking down enthusiastically.


	15. (M)JongLo2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request from anon: "your such a tease with jonglo! i love how you write them though, can you write something for them? just a short one, as long as somebody actually finishes this time!!"

Junhong dropped to his knees and grabbed Jongup by the hips to pull him against him.

Jongup, still half asleep, grunts in surprise and stumbles a bit, steadying himself with his hands on Junhong’s shoulders. He didn’t realize he was hard until Junhong wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled his face into his sweatpants, against his crotch.

Neither of the two said anything as rubbed his face over Jongup’s pelvis, nosing at and pecking kisses onto the edge of delicious skin that began at the waistline of his pants. His hands slid up higher around Jongup’s bare torso, gliding over the smooth muscles of his back and scratching his nails teasingly over his spine.

Jongup sucked in a breath as his fingers ghosted around and palms pressed solidly, sliding one of his own hands into Junhong’s hair.

 

Jongup’s body was warm, and the heat pulled Junhong right in. He wasn’t sure if Jongup even noticed he was pushing Junhong’s head harder against his crotch––in fact, it was quite likely he had no idea––, but he liked the feeling of the hands in his hair, pressing gently but solidly.

One of the things he loved most about Jongup was the fact that he never questioned anything. Junhong had just happened to wake up this morning with an overwhelming urge to suck his man’s dick, and Jongup just went with it; they hadn’t even spoken to each other since the sun rose. Sometimes Junhong liked talking during sex, he liked teasing and soft voices, but he found that things like this felt even more intimate, because speech wasn’t necessary.

 

Jongup’s dick twitched against Junhong’s face through his sweats, and he smiled against it, enjoying the desired effect he was having on him. He’d been strung to full mast rather quickly, something he’d blame on his drowsy state of being later. What could he say? Jongup never had any constraint over his body until at least three hours after he’d woken up.

Things took off quickly from there.

He throbbed hotly as Junhong slipped his fingers under the hem of his sweats, pressing against the skin of his hips. He ducked his head to press a wet kiss to Jongup’s navel, just below his belly button, before finally tugging the obstruction of his pants down and out of the way.

Jongup bit his lip as Junhong grabbed his dick in one hand, fisting solidly right off the bat. His teeth dug in deep and he hissed as Junhong immediately picked up a fast pace, stroking him dry and quick. He pulled gently on Junhong’s hair, silently trying to relay what he wanted. Junhong seemed to understand, a sly smile on his lips as he dragged them down Jongup’s hips and to the head of his cock. But they didn’t move after that, simply resting lightly against him, and Jongup ground his teeth, fingers tightening in Junhong’s hair as his free hand darted out to wrap around Junhong’s wrist, encouraging him to continue moving, because God, he was so impatient.

Junhong chuckled against him, sending a foreign but definitely not unwelcomed sensation down Jongup’s spine. His eyes fell closed and he did everything in his power to keep his hips from bucking forward as Junhong’s tongue finally made its debut of the morning.

 

There was nothing Junhong loved more than teasing Jongup. The faces he made were both sexy and kind of funny at the same time, depending on the context and heat-of-the-moment influences. He couldn’t quite see Jongup’s face from where he was, so he rested one hand flat over his stomach and the other curled around his thigh. There was the tiniest worry in the back of his mind for a fraction of a second that he might throw them off balance by shifting his weight, but Jongup was like a wall made of stone. (He didn’t budge.)

Junhong squeezed Jongup’s thigh, digging his fingers into the thick muscle there and enjoying the slight way in which it trembled as he continued to swipe his tongue over the head of the dick in front of his face. He always loved Jongup’s reactions. The man was quiet, but his body spoke loads enough for him and then some.

When Junhong finally wrapped his lips around Jongup and took a bit of him into his mouth, the fingers clutching his hair let go and vanished, before replacing themselves on the back of his neck, Jongup’s other hand going to rest over the one Junhong had on his stomach, still. He grabbed at Junhong’s fingers until he let go, and then wove their hands together, opening his eyes.

Junhong was a sight to behold when he was giving head. He was so intimate with it. (Not to say he wasn’t with other things, it just especially stood out to Jongup for some reason. Maybe because he’d always liked having his dick sucked.)

He moved slowly at first, tongue circling around the crown a few too many times before he actually began to move down. His no-hands technique was just another thing on the list of things Jongup loved, and the sight of him finally swallowing his dick ignited the spark inside of him. The fire burned hot––it always did––and Junhong only fanned the flames as he let go of Jongup’s hand to place both of his own on either side of Jongup’s hips. He slid them around to cup his backside, urging him forward.

Jongup took the invitation enthusiastically, now fully awake, and thrust forward, careful at first so that Junhong could get used to the motion. He’d been ready, though, and the move didn’t even faze him. When Jongup drew his hips back again, slipping halfway out of Junhong’s mouth but still plenty inside, Junhong only followed the movement, leaving Jongup essentially no recovery time. It was this that had Jongup coming undone quickly, and he didn’t even try to delay his orgasm, just adding to the pressure by focusing closely on the way that Junhong’s lips stretched around him and swallowed the entire length down, nose pressed softly to his pelvis every time he thrusted forward. His eyes were watering just a little bit, and Jongup placed his hands over Junhong’s cheeks to swipe at his lower eyelids with his thumbs, clearing the unshed tears away and to the side, wetting his own fingers with them.

He gasped as Junhong swallowed around him again, and finally let the feeling take over, thrusts quickening for a second before coming to an abrupt halt as he came straight down Junhong’s throat, gently stroking his cheeks the whole way through.

 

By the time Jongup made it back to collapse on the bed, pants still bunched around his calves, he had Junhong in his arms, and was reaching down to return the favor.

A soft hand quickly snatched his wrist and Junhong laughed lightly, sheepishly, before he spoke for the first time that morning.

“I took care of some things before waking you up.”


	16. HimUp6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from anon: "(HimUp request!) "Hyung if you like my butt that much you should just fuck me.""

If Jongup wasn’t so good at controlling himself, his face would be on fire right now.

One of these days, he swears, he is going to get back at Himchan. In all honesty, he doesn’t think he’d have a problem with this if he didn’t do it  _ in front of other people. _ He’s gotten good at pretending to ignore it. The last time it happened was a couple days ago, and they were all in one of the dance practice rooms. He was just talking to Junhong, discussing alternatives for a move that was too difficult for the other four to pull off every time.

Maybe it was just because he didn’t see Himchan coming that he jerked forward when a hand gently molded itself over his ass.

Or maybe it was because he was wearing thinner shorts than usual. Himchan’s hand was warm and he  _ liked  _ the feeling, which, understandably, freaked him out. Except that then he was jumping forward to get away, eyes wide, right into Junhong, who was nowhere near prepared to step out of the way. To be brief, the conversation ended with an awkward, surprise embrace.

 

Jongup doesn’t particularly enjoy reliving that moment. He should have known that it wouldn’t throw off his hyung’s habit at all. Strangely enough, Himchan never really does it when they’re alone, which also kind of weirds him out a little. He just prayed this wasn’t some weird kink of Himchan’s; what was it, exhibitionism? Or voyeurism? Don’t call Jongup an expert, or anything.

He figures the whole group sees right through the cloud of sexual tension. They all probably think he doesn’t notice it, too.

Evidently, that is incorrect.

And hopefully they’ll all realize that Jongup is, in fact, beyond well-aware of the situation.

 

They’re in public the next time it happens, walking back to the van on their way out of a venue. There are fans everywhere, many of them with nice cameras, taking pictures from a little ways away and calling out to them every once in a while.

They all give the obligatory waves, Daehyun falling a few paces behind the other five as he pauses every two steps to accept the gift bags being held out to him.

Jongup is just about to climb into the van, and Himchan is behind him, as he so often is. He’s only got one foot inside, and is bending over to get inside when, without fail, a hand finds its way to rest on his butt.

Instead of continuing in, Jongup stops––not even sure if Himchan notices what he’s doing––, and reaches back blindly to grab his hyung’s wrist. Himchan probably thinks he wants him to back off, and he tries to, but Jongup keeps a firm grip and doesn’t let him remove his hand, which has now been there for an awkward amount of time.

Jongup slides his hand up Himchan’s forearm and grabs his elbow. Without turning, he pulls Himchan closer and speaks, quiet enough that only they and probably Youngjae and Yongguk, who are already settled in the vehicle, can hear:

“Hyung, if you like my butt this much you should just fuck me.”

He can practically hear the way Himchan’s eyes are presumably widening and how his mouth must fall open, but instead of turning to look, he lets go of his arm and ducks into the back.

Jongup prays that he wasn’t wrong in assuming Himchan’s… desires. He used to touch Junhong sometimes, too, what if this was just how he was affectionate to everyone? No. Himchan wasn’t like that with Junhong anymore. It was something he did because he thought the maknae was puppy-cute, and Jongup knows that because Himchan would verbally express his fascination, as well.

Aside from the occasional mention of his assets during interviews when questioned on his observably odd behavior in relation to Jongup’s body––specifically the common wandering hands to his butt––, Himchan never speaks about it.

Yongguk is staring at his phone blanky with his eyebrows raised high, frozen. Youngjae gives Jongup an unreadable look before turning back to his own device and pretending nothing happened. How very Youngjae of him.

Himchan is still standing in front of the open door, looking at Yongguk as if he’d have some sort of instruction for how to handle what Jongup just said to him. Junhong is behind him, waiting patiently, while Daehyun, only just now having caught up to the group, begins to complain loudly and push at Himchan’s back.

That’s when he finally shakes his head, clears his throat, and gets inside, joining Jongup in the back.

Well, that’s a good sign.

They don’t say anything as the car starts and makes its way back into traffic. They don’t need to, but Himchan’s hand silently creeps toward Jongup’s knee, and then up his thigh. He takes a deep breath and licks his lips when Himchan’s fingers squeeze lightly, and things begin to turn into a little too much for a car ride very quickly.

He’s wearing jeans, yeah, but Jongup swears he can feel Himchan’s palm against his bare skin when the tips of his fingers press at the inside on his thigh. He snaps his legs closed, knees knocking together, but of course this only serves to trap Himchan’s hand against the insides of  _ both  _ his thighs, which have become hazardous territory just recently.

He’s not quite sure what to do at this point; having Himchan’s hand caught will keep it still, but also  _ there,  _ while letting him go could either result in a full withdrawal or more of that peskily arousing massage he was performing.

While he’s mulling over his decision for a couple of seconds, Junhong happens to chance a glance back at the two of them. He pulls a face when he spots Himchan’s hand between Jongup’s thighs, but he doesn’t say anything, nor does he look at all surprised, and he turns back around.

Jongup’s cheeks get a little warmer than usual, which is odd, because that doesn’t usually happen to him.

He glares halfheartedly at Himchan from the corners of his eyes, and his hyung leans closer, as if he isn’t already pressed against him. Jongup has forgotten that Himchan has more than one hand, and finds himself jumping with almost enough force to back his head against the ceiling of the van when another set of fingers suddenly lands on the back of his neck.

“I guess it’s a good thing we’re roommates, hm?” Himchan whispers into Jongup’s ear, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Jongup is suddenly very turned on.


	17. (M)JongLo3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request from anon: "Can you write a short about Zelo's first time topping with one of the members? can be with anyone :)"

“Am I doing it right, Hyung?”

The sweet innocence that rings in Junhong’s voice is what Jongup calls bullshit in its absolute finest form. Because Junhong fucking knows what he’s doing, no doubt. He  _ must,  _ or at least he’s doing it  _ really well  _ for his first time, and Jongup’s not quite sure if Junhong is just teasing him or if he actually really can’t tell that Jongup is about to finish early like a goddamned teenager.

He’s shuddering hard in Junhong’s lap, mind half turning to mush and half trying to hold itself together to debate whether or not Junhong was lying when he said he’d never topped before. His hands are holding him just right, large enough that he can get a good grip around Jongup’s ribs and gripping him tightly but not to the point of pain, like he can just tell when to let up the tiniest of pressure.

When Junhong leans down and places Jongup on the pillows, he rests on his elbows over him, covering Jongup’s entire body with his own and caging him to the bed, intentionally or not Jongup doesn’t know. He doesn’t care. He’s barely keeping it together as it is, and tries not to think too much about just how much larger Junhong’s body is than his own and how he’s literally looming over him like a shield––just a wall of Junhong––face buried in Jongup’s neck as he breathes hard and hot against his skin.

 

There’s something else hard and hot that’s bothering Jongup, but that’s another thing he’s trying not to think too much about.

 

There are so many things he could be doing with his hands, and yet, he doesn’t seem to know what to do with them. Or at least, he can’t decide what he  _ wants  _ to use them for. Currently there’s one residing in the hair at the nape of Junhong’s neck, and the other is MIA, probably on his ass, or something.

_ Keep it together  _ has become a chant in Jongup’s foggy mind tonight, but his body is having none of it.

For a split second his grip on the control he has over his body slips a little, and he moans loudly into Junhong’s shoulder, seemingly out of nowhere. Junhong pulls back, stopping everything and correspondingly making Jongup nearly burst into tears at the loss.

“Was that a good sound or a bad sound?” Junhong asks, carefully in that way he always asks things, even though it’s obvious he’s having a hard time keeping still.

“Don’t stop,” Jongup gets out, trying his best to roll his own hips, but Junhong’s body is a solid, unmovable force. “God, please, don’t stop, Junhonggie.” His voice is high and breaking every other syllable, but Junhong still looks hesitant.

“Are you sure, Hyung? You’re okay, right? I-I know it can hurt and I don’t want to hurt youmh––”

Jongup shuts him up by sliding a hand around the back of his neck and tugging him down the last few inches of space between them for a kiss. When he lets him go––not to imply that Junhong couldn’t have pulled away had he wanted to––and he hadn’t, of course––, he takes the moment in which Junhong collects his breath again to speak, voice still raspy.

“You could never hurt me, Junnie,” he says. “You’re perfect, and I honestly can’t believe you claim you’ve never done this before you’re so good.”

Junhong blinks at him dumbly, his cheeks still flushed despite their intermission. “But I  _ haven’t _ done it before. Not on––”

“Not on top, I know,” Jongup finishes for him. “You know I’m quiet during sex. If you can get a noise like that out of me, it means you’re doing something right. I Promise.” He holds out his pinky finger, and Junhong only squints at it for a moment before relaxing and hooking his own with Jongup’s.

“Sorry,” he says. “I’m just nervous.”

Jongup nods, hair stuck to his sweaty face. “I know. It’s okay. If you’re that worried, we can stop––oh,  _ fuck _ ,” he cuts himself off with a hearty, drawn out high-pitched curse as Junhong shifts the slightest bit and moves inside of him. “But I really don’t want to. Please keep fucking me.” He throws his arms around Junhong’s neck.

Junhong shakes himself from his Jongup-moan-induced stupor. “Okay,” he replies, and keeps going.

* * *

Junhong leapt straight from the doorway onto Jongup’s bed and narrowly missed landing directly in his lap, effectively startling him.

“Hi, Hyung,” he greeted. “Nice glasses.”

Jongup scowled and reached up to remove his glasses.

“I’m not kidding,” Junhong whined. “I like them.” He took them from Jongup’s hand and reached up to awkwardly push them back onto his face. They settled a bit lopsidedly over his nose, but Jongup didn’t make a move to fix them, and just rose as eyebrow at Junhong instead.

“You’re like a sexy librarian, or something,” he said.

“Uh-huh,” Jongup replied, unbelieving. Junhong punched his knee. Gently.

“Hey, you remember what the fans all thought when they saw your teaser for ‘Excuse Me.’”

Jongup rolled his eyes. “I also had my hair and makeup done in that picture,” he pointed out.

“Well, then all we need is some dark purple lipstick!”

Jongup snorted, and Junhong stared at the wall, imagining things.

After a moment, “that would be hot,” he muttered to the wall.

“Huh?” Jongup paused in straightening his glasses.

“The lipstick,” Junhong murmured. “It would be hot.”

Jongup frowned. “It would get  _ everywhere,”  _ he said distastefully, immediately picking up on the scenarios Junhong was imagining.

Junhong rolled over to face him, and then plopped his head into Jongup’s lap. “ _ That’s _ the hot part, Hyung.”

“I disagree. Dark lipstick and nothing else? And what’s more, against––” Jongup pulled a long lock of hair in front of his eyes like he had forgotten what color it was (he had) “–– _ brown  _ hair? Can you  _ imagine?  _ That’s practically committing treason against makeup. Just think of what the others would say!”

“We’d have a scandal on our hands,” Junhong agreed, nodding seriously. And then: “I’ve been thinking.”

“Oh really?” Jongup dropped a hand into Junhong’s hair, stroking softly.

Junhong narrowed his eyes. “Yes, believe it or not, my brain is functioning.”

“And?”

Junhong licked his lips and averted his eyes. “I was wondering if––I mean, I was hoping, that maybe…” he grimaced and trailed off.

Jongup poked his shoulder and tugged him up so that he was sitting, facing him. “What? What is it?” he asked.

“Have you ever… been on the bottom?” Junhong rushed out in a breath.

Jongup blinked at him a couple of times. “You mean have I ever had a dick in my ass, or––”

“Yeah, that.” Junhong cut him off.

“Yes. Why?”

Junhong’s shoulders relaxed minisculely. “I was wondering if you might let me, um, do that…” He finally let himself meet Jongup’s eyes again, only to see that the other seemed to be trying not to laugh, the corners of his mouth twitching just barely.

“Are you asking me if you can fuck me?”

Junhong grimaced. “Well, okay, when you say it like that––”

“Of course you can,” Jongup said with a snicker. “What made you think I would ever stop you from doing that?”

Junhong shrugged. “I don’t know. I just wanted to make sure. Especially because, well, I haven’t actually––I haven’t done that before,” he finished quietly, staring down at his fists, clenched in his lap.

“Oh really?” Jongup sounded intrigued. Uh-oh.

Junhong raised his head again and nodded. Jongup just smiled at him. “That’s okay,” he said. “I’d actually really like to be your first. You wanna––”

“Tonight, yes,” Junhong nodded, beginning to lean closer toward Jongup.

“Hey, wait,” a laugh and a hand on his chest.

Junhong pouted and pressed a chaste kiss to Jongup’s neck before pulling back.

“… food,” Jongup concluded after a beat, looking somewhat distracted.

Junhong grunted. “I haven’t eaten since noon,” he mumbled.

“What time is it now?” Jongup asked, despite still having his phone in his hand.

“It was almost eight last I checked.”

“Dinner first,” Jongup reasoned. “Don’t wanna pass out right after or anything. Might ruin the mood.”

“Dinner first,” Junhong agreed.

* * *

“Junhonggie, Junhonggie, Junhongiee––ooh, shitshitshit!” Jongup pants, his head tilting forward and to the left in concentration. It’s an unconscious move Junhong has noticed he pulls whenever he’s getting close to coming, and he can’t help the smile from his face.

“I-I’m gonna, gonna… I’m gonna cum soon,” Jongup grinds out.

It’s always something Junhong likes to hear, even though their roles have always been reversed until now. A surge of heat and affection races into him and he groans into the air between them, then closes the distance to plant his face in Jongup’s neck. He presses his lips against his pulse point, feeling the speeding, hot pump of blood flow through his own veins at the very same pace.

Junhong  never could have even fathomed the feeling of being inside someone like this. Jongup gave him blowjobs all the time, and they were probably still at the top of his favorites list, because Jongup was freakishly talented with his mouth, but this kind of sex held a level of intimacy he never felt from the point of view before. He was getting emotional now, dammit. And yet he couldn’t stop his mind from wandering to all the times Jongup was in this position––did he feel the same thing?

“I am too,” Junhong groans out. He bites into Jongup’s neck and rocks into him faster, smothering his own noises of pleasure against him.

 

It’s all over far too soon, Junhong coming undone first and hugging Jongup as tightly against himself as he can without suffocating him, kissing everything within reach.

Jongup goes into his embrace more than willingly, muscles tensing and drawing tight, and just as Junhong thinks he won’t be able to give him anymore, Jongup cums over both of them––mostly Junhong, much to his delight. He collapses into the arms holding him and sags against Junhong, out of breath but still nuzzling into his neck.

Junhong runs his hands up and down Jongup’s back, massaging his shoulders lightly before gliding back down again. Jongup shifts on him, and he can’t keep a groan from escaping his mouth yet again, to which Jongup flashes him a smirk.

Junhong swallows thickly. “C-can we do that again?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> of course i’ll put him with our Jonguppie for you guys, since a lot of you seem to want more of them XD
> 
> I had lots of fun with this one, I hope you guys all do, too!


	18. (M)BangLo2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request from anon: "Hiii your number 1 fan from ao3 here ^^ I finnaly mustered up some courage to write you a request! Could I please request a Banglo smut? Since I noticed that you didn't write anything from them yet (except the PG one - which was also sooo good and I loved it xD)"

“You’ve never done this before, have you?”

Junhong’s face blossomed pink, and he almost looked away, but Yongguk’s smile was so soft, and his eyes so sweet.

“Y-yeah––I mean, no.” Junhong felt so utterly ridiculous that his lack of experience was so obvious. But Yongguk just smiled at him, and the nerves and the worries melted.

Curled up on one of the bean bags in the practice room, his long limbs barely fitting within the allotted surface area, Junhong had his first kiss. At 21 years old, somebody put their lips on top of his lips and moved them.

  
  


Yongguk liked to take everything slow, and Junhong was half grateful for that and half frustrated with it. For one, he was the most inexperienced person he knew when it came to relationships that involved anything more than hooking up for a blowjob for the night.

But he was also 21 years old, and that seemed to come with having bouts of annoying horniness that he was just so tired of taking care of on his own.

Not to say that he only wanted Yongguk for that––no, not at all. He could barely even begin to imagine the embarrassment that would come with doing those kinds of things with the _leader_.

It was just that it sounded like a nice benefit, really. At this rate, he’d have two sprained wrists by the end of the month and all of the tissue boxes in his house would be gone MIA.

 

And as he lay there underneath Yongguk in his comfy bed in his nice apartment, he felt more nervous than excited. The two feelings were battling heartily inside of him, both creating very similar sensations in the way his heart was racing and his muscles were tensed, ready to uncoil any second.

 

“You know it’s alright if you don’t want to do this, Junhong-ah.” Yongguk cupped Junhong’s cheek in his palm, skin rough and dry and warm––just the kind of grounding touch he needed.

He shook his head. “No, I want to. I really, _really_ want to. I’m the one who started this, remember?” He tried to laugh, but it came out a nervous breath, and Yongguk smiled down at him gently, something Junhong had long ago observed he did a lot.

“You don’t need to force yourself to do something just because other people do it,” he said. “I really don’t mind waiting.”

Junhong knew this, of course. Yongguk had told him a thousand times. It wasn’t exactly shocking that Bang Yongguk, self-proclaimed sloth, didn’t mind waiting.

“It’s not that I don’t want to, or that I’m scared,” he said. “And I’m not forcing myself. I really do want to do this with you. I just… never have before.”

“And it’s scary,” Yongguk said, moving to lay beside him. Junhong nodded, and reached out to trace his fingers over the tattoo on Yongguk’s chest, a familiar action that had become something of a habit recently––the two tracing each others’ ink. Only a month ago had Yongguk kissed Junhong for the first time, and since then countless sequels had been pursued, but nothing had ever escalated as far as Junhong had decided he wanted to take this one.

“We’ll just go slow,” he mumbled, focusing again on the warmth of Yongguk’s skin, the same warmth that lulled him to sleep at night.

Yongguk laughed lightly. “As if you thought I would do otherwise.” He caught Junhong’s hand and brought it to his lips, pressing his palm against them as he smiled.

Junhong shook his head, sharing Yongguk’s laugh. “Don’t worry so much, I’ve done… some stuff before. I just know that I want to do more than that with you. And if you’re really worried I promise I’ll tell you if I want to stop.”

“I trust you, Junhonggie-ah, I know you would tell me if you felt uncomfortable.”

“Can we keep going then, please?” Junhong whined, tugging at Yongguk’s shoulder. Instead of rolling back on top of him, Yongguk took Junhong by surprise, and grabbed _him_ to pull on top. He didn’t need to say anything for Junhong to understand his intentions; it would be easier to start if he had more control. So Junhong took over, a burst of courage mixed with impatience and he found himself with one hand in Yongguk’s hair and the other at the waistline of his boxers, moving lightly back and forth across his navel. As he kissed Yongguk, the only thing he could think about was, again, the warmth of him. Of his skin, of his words, of his soul… just of his entire being. A surge of emotions washed over Junhong, temporarily cooling the fire inside of him and slowing him down. He deepened their kiss passionately, and tightened his fingers in Yongguk’s hair. The hand he had on his navel traveled up and down the rest of his torso, palm gliding smoothly across his skin.

Yongguk’s hands finally joined in on the exchange of intimacy, finding their way to Junhong’s back and then sliding down his spine, notch by notch until they reached the back of his hips, where they stopped. His fingers tapped against Junhong’s pelvis, drumming to a steady rhythm. The tapping drew goosebumps to rise across Junhong’s skin, and he shivered, pulling back from Yongguk’s mouth finally to instead catch his breath. He rested his head in the crook between Yongguk’s shoulder and neck, his arms wobbling as Yongguk tightened his own around Junhong’s waist and tugged him down, against him. He laughed when Junhong’s elbows buckled under him and he collapsed onto his chest.

“Hyung,” Junhong whined quietly, huffing out a breath as his crotch made more firm contact against Yongguk. He reached down with one hand and palmed the front of his boxers, which were still on, for some reason. He wasn’t prepared for Yongguk’s hand to knock his away and take its place, but as he began to work him with a far more experienced touch, Junhong found he didn’t mind.

  


It was more difficult than Junhong had thought it would be to let his guard down. All of his instincts were screaming at him to not  lower the defenses, to not close his eyes, to not let a single muscle in his legs go lax to allow Yongguk to move more easily between them.

He kept shifting his arms around in between their torsos, not sure what to do with them. But some part of him thought it would be safer to keep them between himself and Yongguk, while the other, rational part of him knew that his limbs would just be in the way and that he didn’t need to protect himself from Yongguk just because he was naked.

Junhong hadn’t ever really felt uncomfortable with his body, maybe just a few times when he was going through those awkward bouts of puberty when he was younger, but that was normal. And of course all of the members have seen each other naked at _some_ point––some more than others. But these circumstances had Junhong wishing there he could just pull something over his face. Because what Yongguk was doing to him felt too good––was it supposed to feel this good? Junhong couldn’t stop the way he knew his face was flushing, and he couldn’t stop a single one of the little gasps and grunts coming from his lips. So he elected to fold his arms over his face, throwing them up and across each other. He bit into his lip hard and tried to quiet his breathing.

Yongguk slowed down and leaned over Junhong, gently taking his wrists and prying his arms away. “Why are you hiding?” he asked, voice soft and low.

Junhong could hear the smile on Yongguk’s lips, even with his eyes still shut tight. He didn’t trust his voice enough to actually respond, so as Yongguk pulled his arms away from his face and pressed his wrists into the sheets beside him, he opened his eyes and just shook his head. Yongguk’s fingers were gentle but firm around Junhong’s wrists as he looked down at him. And then he said the sexiest thing Junhong had ever heard a man say:

“Don’t worry,” he said low, leaning down so that his lips brushed Junhong’s ear. “I’ll make you feel so good you’ll forget you were ever embarrassed at all.”

No doubt Yongguk heard the sharp inhale he took, but a sudden burst of heat from those words spurred his body to move, and as Yongguk began to drag kisses down his neck, Junhong spread his knees butterfly, and brought his calves up so that his ankles folded over each other and his heels rested on Yongguk’s back, locking him in place. The brief bit of courage had his legs flexing, and he pulled Yongguk hard against him, moaning at the combination of the intoxicating feeling inside of him and the low groan from Yongguk.

Junhong shivered, and his legs decided to repeat the movement without consulting his brain. “Oh,” he gasped, the shiver coming back to dart between his shoulders. “Oh, shit––fuck…”

He could feel Yongguk’s smile against his neck. “Does that feel good?” The voice came out in a growl.

“I-it’s okay, I guess––ah,” Junhong stuttered out, throwing his head back further into the pillows as his eyes rolled around uselessly.

Yongguk let go of his wrists, and it took a moment for Junhong to realize, but when he did his hands flew to Yongguk’s shoulders and clung tightly as they continued to rock back and forth together.

And then it somehow got incredibly better.

Junhong shouted when Yongguk shifted his weight and changed angles, and his cry cut off into a whine as Yongguk stopped moving abruptly.

He was shaking, body nearly paralyzed, but Junhong managed to focus his eyes on the man above him as he asked if he was alright. Junhong wanted to scream that yes, yes he was absolutely fantastic and had never felt this good in his life and that he could not believe he’d been holding off on this practice for so long––but his voice couldn’t form any sound more advanced than a cry or a moan, so he just nodded his head quickly, hoping his whimpers would speak enough for him.

Yongguk seemed to figure out what had happened fast, and leapt back into action. He whispered for Junhong to shush, and Junhong wanted to tell him that he couldn’t just shush; he didn’t have that kind of power over his body right then. Instead he just moaned louder (not on purpose) and began to pant.

Every thought in his head seemed to have been erased as he lay there, body going partially limp and partially tense as his mouth dropped open and his hands fell from Yongguk’s shoulders, arms losing the strength to hold themselves up. He didn’t even care what the hell was happening––all Junhong wanted was for this feeling to never go away, to never end.

But all good things come to an end, which is stupid, though Junhong found he didn’t mind, because the pleasure running through his veins and making his limbs spasm and his back arch and sparks flash before his eyes felt so damn amazing. If a feeling like that could last forever, then wouldn’t it lose its touch?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH it is SO HARD for me to write banglo smut. i don’t even know if this counts, it’s so soft and sweet! sigh. i guess they just have such a familial vibe that it feels weird writing them being intimate in this way. but hey, they’re pure, it’s soft, and i hope it was okay. <3


	19. (M)DaeJaeUp1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request from anon: "can I request some daejaeup threesome? maybe in it youngjae is showing daehyun how to make jongup feel good? thank you~~~"

Daehyun stares up at Jongup, who’s laying on his back, clearly enjoying his kisses from Youngjae. He’s wearing pants, looking scarce next to Daehyun, who’s still fully clothed, and excessive beside Youngjae, who’s been naked since Daehyun walked in.

It felt weird at first––being pulled into something like this the second he walked into his  _ own  _ hotel room––and it feels weird now, because Youngjae and Jongup are just making out openly in front of him.

Daehyun walked in a minute ago, back from dinner, only to let out a shout at the sight before him, which consisted mostly of Youngjae holding onto Jongup for dear life as he sucked on his neck and felt up his ass like he was moulding a piece of clay on a pottery wheel. Youngjae seemed to be enjoying it; the tiny sounds he was trying to muffle into Jongup’s hair as he twisted his fingers into it were very telling.

Now, after being beckoned over and seated on the corner of the bed, he can feel his body tensing, his heart tripping just a bit as Youngjae puts his hands on Jongup’s shoulders and pushes him harder into the comforter while he kisses him. Jongup’s arms and legs move a bit, slowly and hesitantly, as if debating whether or not he should grab Youngjae back, but end up dropping starfish-style onto the bed softly. Daehyun is absolutely mesmerized. There’s no way he can turn down an invitation like this.

His fingers twitch with an urge to touch Jongup, and he does, reaching out with barely even a whisper of a thought and running his fingers over the veins along the other man’s forearm. The second he reaches his bicep, Jongup bends his arm at the elbow and wraps his hand around Daehyun’s own forearm. He shows no struggle in the act of dragging Daehyun closer––something that Daehyun tries not to dwell on for too long because he’s certain Jongup would have no problem throwing him around, and, oh no, that’s hot––, and easily draws him in to the middle of the bed. Daehyun can feel the temperature rise as he’s brought closer to the two and suddenly he thinks he’s sweating.

Youngjae pulls back from Jongup, who’s breathing hard, cheeks flushed a pretty shade of pink. He slides downward and Daehyun finds himself pulled on top, taking Youngjae’s place, but he can’t see what the other man is doing. Jongup has a solid warmth practically seeping from him, and it takes everything in Daehyun’s will to keep from sinking down against him and starting to purr like a cat. The warmth is relaxing, and he wishes he could feel it all around him.

“You want to, Hyung?” Jongup’s voice is as soft and sweet as ever, but knowing what he’s asking and being the direct target of a very heated gaze, Daehyun finds himself drawing his lower lip into his mouth and placing his hands flat on top of Jongup’s chest, one by one. He nods in response, something keeping his voice stuck in his throat when he looks at his own legs straddling Jongup’s toned stomach. His breaths grow heavier and longer as he just sits there, palms pressing against and roaming over Jongup’s body like he’s never seen it before. Jongup’s head tilts a little bit and his eyes flutter shut a few times, obviously enjoying the feeling of Daehyun’s hands over him, not at all bothered by being patient with him.

Daehyun can hear some quiet shuffling from behind him, but it’s muffled, and he’s still busy sitting over Jongup’s waist and being mesmerized by his skin while Jongup practically melts into the bed to really hear anything until a hand tugs on his shirt.

Youngjae has moved to sit beside them, and he throws a pair of jeans at the wall, a belt clinking against the hardwoods as they hit the floor. Pants. Pants? Whose pants? Daehyun’s pants are still on. Youngjae wasn’t wearing any in the first place.

Daehyun reaches backward blindly, and lets out a surprised sound when his palm lands on a bare thigh. He immediately jerks his hand back, and Jongup just gives him a lopsided smile and Daehyun melts because it’s so cute––because Jongup is  _ so cute–– _ , and now Youngjae is grabbing his wrist and guiding it back to Jongup’s leg. Daehyun’s hand tightens reflexively around his thigh, nails digging into the softer skin on the inside, and Jongup moves into the touch.

“What, are you just gonna sit there?” Youngjae reaches over again, this time to tug on Daehyun’s belt. “C’mon, give him a kiss, Dae,” he cooed. Daehyun shoots him a look, but Youngjae just rolls his eyes. “I know you want to, Daehyun. Don’t think I can’t recognize that look.” He crawls up to sit beside Jongup’s head, back against the wall, and his hand falls to Jongup’s hair, twirling the strands between his fingers. “Oh, but you haven’t done this with him before, have you?” he realizes. “Trust me, you don’t have anything to worry about.” Youngjae tightens his grip on Jongup’s hair suddenly, pulled back and forcing him to arch his neck. “He’ll like anything you do to him.”

Daehyun’s mouth waters at the sight of Jongup’s adam’s apple. He wants nothing more than to take a bite out of that. “Wait,” he says, narrowing his eyes. “Are you implying that  _ I  _ be the one to top––”

Youngjae snorts, cutting him off. “Are you kidding? Hell no. I’ll be the one doing all the fucking,” he proclaims.

“Then why am I even here?” Daehyun asks.

Jongup reaches up and grabs Daehyun’s hand. “Because we want you here,” he says, and his voice is just so sweet, so pure that Daehyun feels like he’s being hypnotized. “Curiosity, maybe,” Jongup adds.

“Maybe?” Daehyun repeats.

“Okay, now that everything’s all cleared up,” Youngjae interrupts, releasing Jongup’s hair and clapping his hands together, “how about we get this train rolling? I’ve been needing this for at  _ least _ two weeks now.”

“Alright, Impatient-hyung,” Jongup teases. Youngjae pinches his arm and he giggles, then reaches up for Daehyun’s face.

Daehyun leans over, letting out a soft breath as Jongup’s hands cup his face and gently pull him down. He stops once their lips are just a couple inches apart, and Daehyun takes the opportunity to brace his hands comfortably on Jongup’s chest before he’s pushing his lips down against Jongup’s and closing his eyes. It starts out soft, Daehyun molding his mouth around Jongup’s bottom lip, and then Jongup doing the same to him. Their lips slide against each other softly and everything is so warm, and Daehyun never wants it to end.

He changes his mind when Jongup’s tongue pokes at his lips. Why would he ever want to go back to the soft kisses when he could have  _ this _ ? He opens his mouth immediately, and Jongup’s sweeps inside, finding his and drawing it out, luring it into his own mouth.

Daehyun vaguely registers fingers directing his thumb from its place on Jongup’s chest to brush over his nipple, and he gets the message, rubbing back and forth teasingly. This particular move seems to spur Jongup on, but he remains quiet. After a minute, Daehyun suddenly gives his nipple a hard pinch, and Jongup bites his tongue. Daehyun’s tongue, that is. But, in a sexy way.

 

It’s not long before Youngjae, ever impatient, leans down to whisper in Jongup’s ear. Daehyun can see the youngest nod, but he’s too busy sucking kisses on the abs in front of him to try and listen.

“Eat him out,” Youngjae suddenly commands.

“Huh?” Daehyun lifts his head and blinks at him.

“Stick your tongue in his butt, you dumbass. Don’t you know how it works?”

Daehyun feels red seep into his cheeks, and Jongup mirrors him.

“Of course I know how it works,” Daehyun hisses. “I’ve just never… not been… on the… receiving side.”

“Well, our Jonguppie here is in the opposite predicament, what a perfect remedy,” Youngjae says. “Now get to it.”

Daehyun scrambles to seat himself between Jongup’s legs, which spread for him invitingly. He shuffles down onto his knees, then hesitates. “How do I…”

“Here.” Youngjae jumps to action eagerly, and hooks his hands under Jongup’s knees, pulling them up quickly to give Daehyun better access. Jongup gasps in surprise, having not anticipated the move, but he’s flexible enough that his body doesn’t strain.

“Hyung!” His face is flushed right to the tips of his ears, and he groans, covering his face with his hands. He lets Youngjae pull them away and move them to replace his own so that he’s holding himself open, and Daehyun leans over and rests his chin on Jongup’s stomach, trying his best to not stare at the hard cock right beside his face.

Youngjae relocates himself so that Jongup’s head rests in his lap, and then he grabs Jongup’s ankles, telling him he can let go. As soon as he does, Youngjae pulls his legs even farther back until Jongup is practically folded in half. He doesn’t seem at all uncomfortable, though. Probably that flexibility perk from all that dancing, again. Daehyun has seen the man do splits before; he shouldn’t be surprised by this!

“Come on, Dae, any longer and my clothes will be going out of style!” Youngjae’s voice breaks him out of his ogling, and he gulps. He backs up a bit and lets his eyes drag slowly from Jongup’s face and travel down his body, making sure not to miss a single spot. He puts his hands against Jongup’s hips and licks his lips.

He hears Jongup inhale sharply the second his lips make contact with his skin, even though he’s started only at the backs of his thighs. He nips a bit with his teeth, feeling the way Jongup’s muscles tense as he bites down.

By the time he reaches the official destination, there are small red marks across both of Jongup’s thighs, and he’s nearly panting already.

Daehyun only presses his lips tentatively at first, eyes darting back up to see the way Jongup draws his lower lip between his teeth, anticipation obvious on his face. He makes a sort of choked noise when Daehyun suddenly pushes his tongue in fast, and he can hear Youngjae humming in approval.

There’s a natural resistance, but Daehyun can tell that Jongup’s trying to keep his muscles as relaxed as possible. He squeezes the firm ass in his hands and delves a bit deeper, feeling his stomach stir as Jongup’s sweet moans finally break free. It’s no secret Daehyun has imagined what Jongup’s voice would sound like in situations like this dozens of times, but his imagination’s conjurings are nothing compared to the real thing.

 

Youngjae has to tighten his hold around Jongup’s ankles. The muscles in his legs seem to be losing their strength quickly as Daehyun begins his work, and Jongup is obviously losing the ability to control them even faster. His feet are flexing back and forth, though, toes curling and uncurling. Jongup’s voice is as beautiful and melodic as ever, rising higher as the seconds go by. He’s staring up at Youngjae with wide eyes rolling back, but of course there’s no doubt he isn’t really actually seeing him right now.

“Daehyun,” he calls softly. The second he pulls away Jongup lets out a heavy sigh mixed with a whine, and Youngjae’s gut curls at the erotic sound.

“Here.” He carefully lets go of Jongup’s ankles and Daehyun manages to catch his calves and rest them over his shoulders. Jongup stretches his legs and both of his knees pop, startling Daehyun. He jumps a bit and Youngjae laughs at him, receiving a pout in return as Daehyun hikes Jongup’s legs back over his shoulders, holding on to his thighs.

“Holy fuck,” Jongup swears suddenly from beneath them. His eyes are closed, but he stretches his arms and unclenches his fists with a wince.

Youngjae grins and kisses Jongup sloppily upside-down, leaning over his torso. Jongup doesn’t seem to notice, or at least doesn’t have the mind to return the gesture.

“What’s next on the list?”


	20. (M)JongLo4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from anon: "can you please write a jonglo with sub jongup who's tied down and gagged and can't get enough of what junhong is doing to him?"

Jongup’s favorite part of his nights alone with Junhong is always the beginning. Because Junhong, clumsy and awkward and shy as he can be, is so gentle when he ties him up, so careful while he’s pushing the gag into his mouth and knotting it behind his head. He moves slowly, and lets his fingers drag to leave lingering caresses over Jongup’s favorite spots. He always goes over their rules before they start––even if Jongup is impatient and whiny––, reminding him to snap his fingers if he wants to stop.

Jongup loves the anticipation their slow starts bring. He always shudders at the feeling of the rope against him, and he knows that Junhong likes to take a few extra drags across his skin with it before actually securing him, knows that Junhong watches closely as he does.

Jongup remembers the first time he asked Junhong to do this. He was immediately interested, but Jongup had to teach him how to do everything, from the special knots with the rope to how to edge him until he was sobbing into the bed sheets. Junhong was very quick on the uptake with that one.

The only problem they ran into at first was the hazard that comes with performing… such acts, in the apartment that Jongup shares with Youngjae and Himchan. They can’t go to Junhong’s house, obviously, because his family is there, and being overheard or walked in on by them would be far more awkward and humiliating than if it were to be one of their hyungs. That said, Jongup always makes sure Junhong locks the door before they start.

 

“Stay still,” Junhong says softly. Jongup doesn’t need to be told, but he likes hearing Junhong say it, and he settles down more comfortably where he’s sitting on the bed. Junhong is kneeling on the floor in front of him, starting at his legs this time. Jongup’s feet rest on Junhong’s thighs as he slides the smooth, worn rope around his calves, dragging it down slowly until it’s just above the sharp angle of his ankles. He tugs the length back up until it rests behind the middle of Jongup’s thighs. He holds the rope out to the side, sliding it back and forth until both ends are deemed an even length away from the center, and then begins to wrap each end around a leg. He pushes Jongup legs apart just enough, and then starts tying and weaving until both of his thighs are wrapped a couple of times separately, the rest of the rope knotted in between them to keep Jongup from moving his legs too much.

It’s such a relieving sensation to obey Junhong’s demands. They’re soft and quiet, but Jongup finds great comfort in letting go, in giving the other man full control over him because he doesn’t have to  _ do  _ anything for once. He always feels safe and secure in Junhong’s arms, like he doesn’t have a thing to worry about; enough that they have to be careful with touching in public. Junhong’s hands can practically melt him.

 

They have a rather simple harness, which Junhong bought for Jongup when he found it too difficult to arrange the rope as one. They usually don’t attach it to anything; it’s more for Junhong to have a hold on him, but sometimes he’ll thread a rope through the back and tie Jongup’s arms to it, keeping them out of the way so that if he tries to pull, he only tightens the harness around himself.

Jongup relaxes back against Junhong’s front as he fastens the buckles over his chest, tightening them until the harness fits him snugly. He trails his fingers up slowly before getting around to the buckle of the neck piece, which he slides around Jongup’s throat. He always keeps that one fastened more loosely than the others.

When Jongup leans forward to take his place at the head of the bed, however, Junhong wraps a hand around one of the straps of leather across his back and tugs him back. Jongup makes a surprised grunt, but he doesn’t protest as Junhong tugs his hair until he bares his neck and then presses his lips to the skin just above the leather that’s around it.

 

Next are his hands. Junhong pushes Jongup down onto his stomach and swings a leg over his torso to sit on his back, reaching for his wrists, which have fallen in a limp spread eagle. Jongup turns his head to the side so that he can breathe properly, and he lets Junhong pull his hands up to the headboard and holds the position until he’s grabbed a smaller length of rope and begins to secure them to the frame. When he finishes and pulls back, Jongup finally relaxes his arms and lets them fall, wood creaking out a protest against the pressure. It’s loose enough to not pull his shoulders, but tight enough that he can’t really move.

Junhong slides off of him and moves back down to his legs. He grabs one of Jongup’s ankles and bends his knee so that the back of his calf is pressed against the back of his thigh, the rope already there pressing into his skin. Junhong quickly secures both of his legs in that position, folded at the knee.

Junhong wraps a hand around the length of rope between Jongup thighs and gives it a sharp tug. He would say it’s to make sure it won’t give, but he really just likes the way Jongup squirms when he does it. It’s as if every loop of rope Junhong has wound around Jongup helped him settle into himself; every knot tied handed him the control. He is calm and pretty confident, body already reacting to Jongup’s compromised position.

Junhong moves up and grabs Jongup’s jaw, pulling his head up and craning his neck enough to shove a clean piece of fabric into his mouth. He lets go, Jongup’s face dropping back into the pillow, and secures the ends together behind his head. Jongup immediately groans against the gag, and Junhong slides his hands down his shoulder blades slowly, taking a moment to feel the tiny muscle spasms that follow the trail of his fingers.

Finally, he steps back to admire his work. Jongup tries to move, testing the give by pushing and pulling within the limits of his confines, only to find barely any slack.

“You look really good, hyung,” Junhong says.

Jongup doesn’t respond, of course––he can’t––, but he turns his head and peeks over his arm to meet Junhong’s gaze. His eyes are already starting to lose focus, Junhong can tell. Jongup just groans quietly and wiggles around a little bit on his stomach.

Junhong chuckles and returns to Jongup’s side to touch him again. He’ll never get tired of touching Jongup. The way his body moves under his hands, how his muscles flex and tense and shift as he works him up slowly. He lightly pokes at the sole of Jongup’s foot, snickering at how quickly it twitches away, trying to shake him off. There’s really nowhere to go, though. He can hear Jongup squeak and then huff at him quietly, and decides he wants to see his face. He knows that Jongup is flexible enough to lay on his back with his legs folded the way they are––they’ve done it before, multiple times––, so he moves back over him and snakes his arms under Jongup’s waist to lift him. It takes a lot of maneuvering, but Jongup settles easily into the new position, arms crossing over each other comfortably at the wrist, quads flexing with the new stretch. Junhong takes his ankles and gently guides his legs up so that his feet are flat on the bed, still bent close to his body. He places a hand on one of Jongup’s knees and rubs it in a manner that’s supposed to be soothing, but Jongup just arches up toward him.

Junhong settles so that he’s kneeling between Jongup’s knees––a little squished since the rope doesn’t allow him to open his legs very far––, and licks his lips and he slowly drags that hand down Jongup’s thigh, dancing over the rope before pressing into the muscle below it. He lets his nails scratch at the skin softly and glances at Jongup’s face as his fingers come to rest on the apex where his thigh meets his hip, just in the dip of his pelvis, but not quite at the center. Jongup’s abdomen twitches, but other than that he keeps still, hands relaxed where they’re held above him, breathing still steady.

That won’t last long.

Jongup is the one who taught Junhong how to tease properly, and he has yet to regret it. But Junhong does his own research, too, always looking for new things to try that he thinks Jongup will like. It’s just small stuff, like the scratching he does with his nails or the way he sometimes looms over Jongup’s body to make him feel small, crowding him.

There’s a new thing on the bedside table tonight. It’s something that Junhong is embarrassed about using––but it’s not for him. When Jongup pulled a bag out from under his bed after Junhong closed the door behind him, he knew he was in for something.

 

Junhong has watched a lot of porn. He’s never actually owned any sex toys, but he knows a butt plug when he sees one. Jongup said it was brand new––he hadn’t even tried it yet. Junhong was thrilled.

“You know how these work, right?” Jongup asked him.

Junhong nodded, turning the toy over in his hands. It wasn’t very big, probably designed more for teasing than pleasing. Jongup’s choice made sense, considering what they usually got up to. Junhong took a moment to stare ahead, imagining what would happen if he made Jongup wear in under his clothes all day long.

“I’ve never used one before, but––” he paused, looked up at Jongup. “This… this is for you, right? Not…” he gestured to himself, and Jongup laughed loudly.

“It’s not for you,” he said with a shake of his head. “But if you want to try it…”

Junhong shook his head quickly. “N-no, uh, maybe some other time.”

Jongup just smirked at him.

 

Junhong reaches for the lube immediately. He’s too excited about this to wait much longer––the sight of Jongup slowly blinking up at him completely overriding his embarrassment. He’ll start with his fingers, of course––the usual routine. He slicks them up and slides one into Jongup without warning, taking note of the tiny sound he makes that’s mostly muffled by the fabric in his mouth. For a moment he doesn’t move, just stares downward and counts to thirty. Just as Jongup is getting impatient enough to start wiggling around, Junhong slowly curls his finger just a little bit, then starts pumping it in and out at a devastatingly slow pace.

He uses his other hand to stroke Jongup’s body; his stomach, legs, chest, arms, face… everything except the one place he knows Jongup is already itching for him to pay attention to.

He slides the next finger down Jongup’s perineum, smiling at the way his hips twitch upward with nowhere to go before pushing it in alongside the first.

He continues this slow, sweet torture, watching closely and enjoying the way Jongup’s body flushes and grows warm, the way his cock swells and hardens where it lays against his abs. Junhong licks his lips and wiggles his fingers around, pushing back and forth faster until Jongup starts to moan quietly behind the gag. The sound is coming mostly from his throat, more like a purr, and Junhong becomes even more aware of just how much his own dick is starting to strain against his shorts.

They both know that Jongup won’t come easily from just having Junhong’s fingers shoved up his ass. He always absolutely loses himself to the sensation of getting fucked, but he’s only managed to come untouched a small handful of times. What is there to explain? His dick needs attention.

And attention it will get, judging by the stare Junhong is aiming at it. But for now, and probably a painfully, excitingly long time, Jongup has to make do with having the life fingered out of him.

Junhong reaches for his face and thumbs at Jongup’s bottom lip, pressing down and watching the flushed color change against the pressure. His lips are stretched by the gag; not too much, but enough that the sexy display has Junhong biting his own. He splays his other fingers over Jongup’s cheek, squeezing lightly. Jongup leans into the touch, nuzzling against the palm of his hand.

“You always look so good like this,” Junhong murmurs. Despite himself, Jongup feels his ears flush, a cloud of shyness passing over him with Junhong so close, touching his face so intimately with one hand while the other continues to finger him down below. He can’t decide whether to focus on the little jolts coming from the twists of Junhong’s fingers in his ass or the softness of his voice. His mind doesn’t seem capable of both at the moment, already overwhelmed.

“Ready?’ Junhong asks. It takes Jongup a second to recall what he’s talking about, and then he nods his head because  _ yes  _ he’s ready and he’s beyond excited to try this thing out.

The way Junhong bites his lip in concentration should be far from sexy––in fact, judging by face alone one would think he’s in the middle of a challenging, academic exam––, but in this space, under this atmosphere, everything Junhong does looks attractive to Jongup.

Junhong uses  _ way  _ too much lube, excusing Jongup’s nose scrunch with a “better safe than sorry,” and then quickly gets to work. It’s tough to get the thing inside of him; Junhong keeps pausing and restarting because  _ should he have to push that hard? Isn’t it hurting Jongup?  _ But Jongup is showing no signs of pain. His eyes are shut and his jaw hangs slightly loose––as much as it can around the gag. He has a gorgeous flush decorating his cheeks, one that Junhong knows will, with time, flood down into his neck and chest, too. Jongup’s arms are limp and relaxed, resting deeply on the pillow behind his head, only held up by the rope keeping them attached to the headboard. His legs are relying wholly on their restraints to stay up, occasionally jolting a fraction when Junhong moves the toy a little farther in. He uses his free hand to stroke Jongup’s stomach, taking comfort in the warmth that flows from his body. He himself almost groans a few times, watching as Jongup’s cock continues to grow, slowly and steadily. He has an urge to grab it; to tease Jongup early and then refuse to touch it again until he’s absolutely desperate to cum, but he’d rather take it easy tonight, since they’ve both been exhausted already as it is. Plus, Jongup seems happy with his current treatment, humming into the gag in a way that almost makes it sound like he’s purring. His eyes begin to flutter the closer Junhong gets to sliding the whole thing in––he’s taken to pushing a tiny bit farther each time and then pulling back nearly all the way, so it’s taking a while, but that’s definitely a good thing when the soft noises Jongup is making are happening because of it.

When Junhong finally fully seats the plug deep in Jongup’s ass, Jongup makes a choked sound, the flared base of the toy resting snugly against him, contracting as he flexes around the intrusion.

Junhong pats the base of the toy fondly, jolting the whole thing inside of Jongup and drawing a shaky exhale from his nose.

“Comfortable?”

Jongup groans and wiggles a little bit, nodding his head. Oh, he’s more than comfortable. Jongup wants nothing more than to curl a leg around Junhong’s waist and pull him closer, but he can’t with both of them frog-tied. He swallows, alight with anticipation and satisfaction, mixed together at the feeling of fullness. It’s thrilling to feel as such without Junhong even actively doing anything to him.

Junhong sits back on his heels. “You’re so hard,” he says with a laugh, sounding almost fascinated as he stares at Jongup’s middle. Jongup bumps his knee into Junhong’s side.  _ Duh. _

Junhong traces one finger over his cock, so lightly that Jongup can barely feel it, and he leans forward. He pushes Jongup’s legs up so that they’re pressed against his chest, admiring how well Jongup can fold together as he begins to kiss his chest. Junhong will spend a lot of time here, just pressing light kisses around Jongup’s torso and neck while he taps the base of the plug in Jongup’s ass. He can tell that Jongup is already getting impatient, but Junhong isn’t planning on giving him what he wants until he’s covered every sensitive spot on his body with kisses and bites. There’s a place just below Jongup’s jaw that, even though it bruises easily, is his favorite to torture. Rubbing his hand in circles over Jongup’s stomach, Junhong drags his open lips up his throat. He can feel the dip of Jongup’s adam’s apple against his tongue when he swallows, and he groans against him. His skin is warm and smooth, practically asking to be bitten. Junhong knows Jongup could get in trouble if he leaves a big, noticeable mark, so instead he grabs Jongup’s hair and tilts his head back, far enough to expose the softer, thinner skin on the underside of his jaw. He licks around sloppily before deciding to take Jongup by surprise and suddenly bite down harshly.

The choked sound Jongup makes in response is enough to make Junhong’s cock twitch, but he can’t worry about that yet. He grinds his teeth down and Jongup shudders against him, silent this time though Junhong can feel the hitch in his breath. He pulls away and rests his lips against the spot.

“Don’t forget to breathe, hyung,” he murmurs against Jongup’s throat, laughing when his chest immediately falls. He can’t blame him for holding his breath; he does it sometimes, too.

Junhong used to hesitate a lot when they first started doing this. He only bit down gently, and was afraid to leave a single blemish in his wake. Jongup was ever patient, but Junhong can always tell when he’s doing a good job or going a little too slow. It’s like a reflex to hold back, to be gentle with him––and the whole time it’s a battle of Junhong against his instincts, but he’s found that letting go of that gives him a thrill he can’t find anywhere else.

 

It’s difficult for Jongup to keep his eyes open when he’s swimming through so much bliss. Having Junhong over him, resting his weight partially on top of him, is always thrilling. He can never get enough of the things Junhong does to him––that he taught him to do to him. And he gets so lost, enough so that Junhong is reminding him to fucking  _ breathe _ , which shouldn’t be that difficult to remember to do, but… well.

It hasn’t even been very long; maybe twenty minutes since they started, and it’s still all slow and soft. Jongup wants to tell Junhong to get a move on, that it’s been too long since the last time to take it this easy. But a part of his mind likes it this way, arguing with the one that wants it fast and rough and overwhelming, though  Jongup is sure that, with time, the latter will end up winning; it always does.

For now, all he can do is shake under Junhong’s hand and remember to breathe.

“Good?” Junhong asks him, lifting his head to meet Jongup’s eyes. Jongup can only nod, and Junhong just smiles back before tucking his face back against his neck. Even the light breath on his skin is enough to give Jongup goosebumps, and he shivers as Junhong’s tongue pokes out again, warm and wet, and he moans behind the gag because _ it’s just everything he needs. _

Junhong’s teeth scrape lightly across his throat, and the hand that Jongup hasn’t noticed went still on his ass starts moving again, fingers tracing lightly around the edges of the toy that’s inside him. Junhong suddenly pushes the base roughly, yanking a groan and a jolt from Jongup. He can feel his eyes rolling back, and then Junhong is giving his neck one last kiss and sitting up, seating himself on Jongup’s chest.

“You’re making me really hard, Jonguppie hyung,” he says with a whine, and Jongup wants to promise him that he’ll take care of that, but all he can do is stare up at him. Junhong’s lips are slightly swollen, and somehow his hair has gotten messy, despite the fact that Jongup’s hands haven’t even been free to touch it. The room is dim, and his pupils are dilated, wide to take in as much of the scene before him as he can.

Jongup is usually pretty good at ignoring his needs for a short while, and he’s doing well to keep himself under control until Junhong decides to take his sweet time petting Jongup’s hair and touching his face. His fingers trace the slope of his cheeks and nose, the dip of his eyes and the slant of his eyebrows. They tap gently at his lips, which are stretched slightly around the gag in his mouth.

Jongup starts squirming, and Junhong takes that as a sign to get things moving. He shifts so that he’s between Jongup’s legs, and then slides down until his head is between those thighs, both hands wrapped around Jongup’s hips to keep him steady. He looks up to see Jongup staring at him, eyes half-lidded, as Junhong lets his face hover just above his cock. His legs are practically shaking with anticipation, and Junhong’s grip on his hips tightens. He leans his head down, dipping until his lips are just a hair’s width from the head, and Jongup’s breath hitches, but then Junhong is pulling back again, and he growls against the gag.

Junhong chuckles, mouth spreading into a long smile as he laughs. “Sorry,” he says sheepishly, despite knowing the tease is nothing less than welcome. He still feels bad. (But also very aroused.)

He digs his nails into Jongup’s hips, turning his scowl into a muffled whimper and a wince. He pulls his hands back to admire the little crescents indented in his skin, loving how they look decorating Jongup even though he knows they won’t last long.

“I wish I could make those stay like that forever,” he murmurs almost without realizing, and Jongup hips jerk up just a fraction. Junhong chuckles again and slides his hands so that they rest on the apex between his thighs and groin. The skin here is softer, warmer, and far more intimate than that of his hips. Junhong can feel the muscle shifting beneath his fingers as he squeezes and massages the area lightly, bringing his hands closer and farther inward with each pass. Jongup throws his head back in frustration, no doubt just wishing for Junhong to touch him already, and Junhong decides to catch him off guard. Immediately, he lowers his head again and sticks his tongue out, slowly dragging it up the shaft of the cock before him. It’s hot against his mouth, the skin red and plumped, and Jongup makes a sound in the back of his throat that sounds almost like a groan of his name. Junhong grins and wiggles his tongue downward, digging into the thick veins beneath the skin. Hands still gripping the insides of Jongup’s thighs, Junhong slides up and traces the tip of his tongue around the head of Jongup’s dick, loving the way he tosses his head from side to side in obvious ecstasy. He slips his fingers under a length of rope that’s tied around Jongup’s legs, and uses his grip as leverage to move up and down.

Jongup is having trouble keeping his eyes open, but he’s trying to watch Junhong nonetheless, though he doubts Jongup is really actually seeing much of anything. Groans rumble in his chest as Junhong blows him, starting out slow, steady, and teasing. He takes his time moving over the entirety of the length, swishing his tongue against the underside and dipping into the slit at the top. Jongup’s muscles twitch at almost every movement, and his muffled moans grow louder. Junhong can’t wait much longer, himself––he’s aching to be touched, but both of his hands are busy––, so he finally takes Jongup’s cock into his mouth, sucking hard.

Jongup’s eyes roll back into his skull, a loud moan almost completely swallowed by the gag on it’s way out. His arms and legs are beginning to ache from being restrained for so long, and his left foot is plagued by pins and needles, but he can’t find it in himself to really care––not when Junhong is blowing him so perfectly. He spends about three minutes trying to control himself as Junhong sucks his dick, venturing dangerously close to the edge, but of course Junhong hasn’t forgotten about the plug.

Jongup knows because, suddenly, a hand is down there, the heel of a palm shoving up against the base of the toy once again, harder this time, as Junhong’s mouth continues to work him from the other end. He can’t help it as the volume of his voice––loud despite him being gagged as he is––crescendos. Jongup can feel his body climbing higher, so close to the top, drawing tight, writhing as Junhong begins to twist the toy inside of him and angle it in all the right directions, and he whines, body losing its tension as Junhong’s mouth leaves his cock. The air feels so cold compared to the wet heat of his throat, but Jongup can’t blame him for needing to catch his breath. A hand comes up to replace the mouth, and Jongup is high enough at this point that it’s really all he needs. Just a twist this way and a push here, and his body trembles, teetering back and forth, conflicted between wanting to draw out his pleasure for as long as possible and the urgent need for release.

When Junhong sucks the tip back into his mouth, Jongup gives in, buckling under his touch and coming straight into Junhong’s mouth. He shakes through it, jerking in the aftershocks as Junhong continues to touch him, guiding him through the pleasure smoothly.

He slows down, fingers leaving his ass and the hand around his dick losing speed as it continues to milk. Eventually Junhong lets go, and both of his hands smooth their way back up Jongup’s torso, flushed and sweaty. Jongup groans in satisfaction and Junhong looks up at him with a smile, though Jongup can see the need in his eyes, too.

“Let me… ” Jongup is saying as soon as Junhong unknots the gag. He pulls against the rope holding him to the bed, surprised with the easy pace Junhong takes in untying him. He’s hard as fuck, Jongup can see that no problem. How is he being so patient?

It takes about five minutes for Junhong to get Jongup out of all the rope, but when he reaches for the buckles on the harness he’s wearing, Jongup stops him, grabbing his hand. His legs are practically jelly, but nevertheless Jongup pushes Junhong back, loving the way his hand wraps around the leather across his torso as he makes to return the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! It's been a while, hasn't it? I hope you'll let me know if you're enjoying these! I don't get very much feedback at all, and it's hard to write when it feels like nobody wants to read my stuff. I would really appreciate it <3

**Author's Note:**

> send requests to @moonthongyeup on tumblr, or leave them in the comments :)


End file.
